U' R' (ON HOLD)
by ramyoon
Summary: Mana yang lebih baik, bersama dengan Bajingan atau Penyuka Sesama? / Hunhan/ GS/ (Status : ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

U' R'

Chapter 1 :

 _From The Begining, this ugli appearance_

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia Big Event

.

.

"Saat sedang 'Me Time' biasanya kau akan membayangkan siapa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut lancang Shindong saat otaknya sudah dipenuhi berbagai spekulasi. Setelah sebelumnya dengan setannya ia bertanya 'apakah kau itu normal?' atau 'apakah kau menyukai wanita atau pria?' dan pertanyaan sialan lainnya seperti 'siapa yang membuatmu lebih terangsang, paha seorang gadis atau seorang perjaka?' tiba-tiba saja mulutnya dengan fasih bertanya hal yang nampak tabu tersebut.

Semua mata tertuju pada laki-laki yang ada di tengah lingkaran setan itu. Keadaan kelas kala itu lebih seperti bilik pengakuan dosa ketimbang ruang belajar. Sepuluh mahasiswa kurang ajar itu duduk di pojok ruangan membentuk lingkaran setelah menggeser beberapa kursi untuk memperluas wilayah. Awalnya mereka melakukan pekerjaan mahasiswa pada umumnya, mengerjakan tugas sambil berdiskusi hingga salah satu dari mereka mengeluh tidak mengerti dengan materi hari itu dan disahuti oleh yang lainnya dan berakhirlah mereka membentuk lingkaran setan seperti sekarang.

Sehun memandangi kedua teman dekatnya ragu, mengharap kedua gadis itu menyelamatkannya namun yang ada mereka malah menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. Kyungsoo dengan mata besarnya benar-benar terlihat penasaran meski diwajahnya masih tersisa gurat ketidakpercayaan sementara Baekhyun –yang dulunya anak didikan keagamaan malah menatapnya penuh minat dan binar penasaran.

Anggap saja kelas mereka kala itu sedang kerasukan setan mesum, terbukti dari lontaran pertanyaan Shindong yang penuh konten dewasa. Setelah lingkaran setan itu terbentuk, mereka semua bergurau seperti biasa sampai Shindong yang lagi-lagi menjadi manusia paling kontroversi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Sehun, sebenarnya gaya metroseksualmu ini memang benar-benar kau yang suka berdandan rapi atau karena ada jiwa wanita?" –intinya Sehun apa kau ini gay?

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, semua orang disana seperti tersedot _blackhole._ Mereka langsung menggerumuni Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam kondisi terkejut akan pertanyaan Shindong. Mereka kemudian mendesak Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jelas tanpa rahasia dengan embel-embel 'Jangan malu, kami toleransi'.

Dan setelah itu bisa kau tebak jika Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Shindong dengan perlahan dan pasti –memang dasarnya Sehun terbuka dengan semua orang atau dia yang bodoh mudah percaya dengan orang lain.

"Aku menyukai pria namun aku juga masih menyukai wanita."

Kyungsoo terus mendesaknya untuk jujur karena terkejut sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum. Dalam otaknya ia sudah pernah menduga hal ini pasti terjadi, semua kecurigaannya terbukti. Dengan tanda-tanda yang Sehun tunjukan dan dengan kemampuannya dalam dunia _boy x boy_ yang ditekuninya sejak menjadi seorang _fangirl_ , Baekhyun yakin jika sahabatnya adalah seorang penyuka sesamanya. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak kaget –kaget sih sedikit karena tebakannya benar.

"Ayo jawab Hun, jangan ragu tenang saja." Shindong kembali meyakinkan Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan _saru_ -nya.

"Teman-temanku ada yang lesbian kok, tenang aku sudah biasa dengan hal itu." Min Ah jadi ikutan mendukung Sehun untuk tetap tenang dan menjawab pertanyaan Shindong. Bukan mendukung sih lebih tepatnya karena ia juga penasaran pada jawaban Sehun.

Sementara yang lain hanya seperti suporter pertandingan bulu tangkis yang terus merubah perhatian mereka dari sumber suara yang satu lalu pindah ke Sehun. Begitu terus sampai Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Shindong.

"Kyung, bantu aku." Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo berharap gadis itu benar-benar menyelamatkannya. Membongkar identitas sebagai seorang Biseksual saja sudah cukup memalukan baginya sekarang apa ia harus juga menjawab pertanyaan siapa yang ia bayangkan saat sedang masturbasi? Sehun masih punya urat malu yang tersambung dengan baik meski terkadang sering mengalami kerusakan.

Ada batas di mana rahasia harus tetap menjadi rahasia meski itu kepada teman sendiri.

"Hun," Shindong menarik Sehun untuk menghadapnya, "Jawab saja tidak apa. Ini pengetahuan. Lagipula kita sudah cukup umur untuk menyikapinya." Sepertinya Shindong salah masuk jurusan perkuliahan. Seharusnya ia masuk jurusan psikologi atau manajemen saja karena ia ahli mempengaruhi seseorang.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan. Menjawab atau menyudahi interogasi –jika ia boleh menyebutnya demikian secepatnya. Bukan tidak nyaman akan pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya namun lebih kepada apa yang akan terjadi pada pertemanannya dengan keempat temannya yang lain seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lalu dengan dua manusia lagi yang sedang meliburkan diri yakni Luhan dan Jongdae. Ia belum siap untuk mendapatkan pandangan aneh mereka berempat atau perubahan pertemanan mereka.

Sesekali Ha young mengintip ke arah pintu kelas barang kali dosen mereka akan datang mendadak dan membubarkan perkumpulan mesum itu. Setelah memanjangkan lehernya dan bertanya pada anak yang duduk di dekat pintu keluar jika kondisi aman maka ia akan duduk lagi dengan wajah penasaran. Sementara gadis yang paling tenang diantara perkumpulan itu Dayoung hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya. Sepertinya ia sedang ketiban sial saat ikutan penasaran akan pembahasan mesum Shindong barusan. Ia jadi mendengar penuturan tidak terduga dari mulut teman sekelasnya yang sialnya lumayan berhubungan baik dengannya. Sehun itu pria tampan yang ramah dan Dayoung senang bisa menjadi teman pria itu. Ia selalu berpikiran positif akan semua perilaku Sehun namun hari ini fakta membalikkan semuanya.

Perlu diingat Dayoung benar-benar murni senang berteman dengan Sehun karena pria itu mengerti perasaan wanita dengan baik, bukan karena ia menyukai pria itu.

Kembali pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah gugup dengan semua mata yang memandang ke arahnya, ia akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskan beban saja. Menarik nafas sekali dan meyakinkan diri jika Kyungsoo atau paling tidak Baekhyun akan mengerti perasaannya.

"Tergantung. Jika aku ingin wanita maka bayanganku wanita dan sebaliknya."

Shindong reflek tertawa lebar sambil memundurkan dirinya. Ia membelakangi barisan lingkaran tersebut dan terkikik bahagia diiringi tepuk tangan kagumnya. Tidak ia sangka Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu jelasnya. Sehun ini pria dewasa yang kelewat jujur, bodoh atau polos sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Yang penting anak itu menjawab pertanyaanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengeluarkan pandangan terkejutnya sementara otak Baekhyun malah memutar adegan yang tidak-tidak dari beberapa karangan fiksi yang ia pernah baca. Ternyata di dunia nyata ada yang melakukannya kira-kira seperti itulah otak nona Byun tersebut.

Percaya atau tidak tapi itulah yang terjadi di ruang kelas mata kuliah penelitan kuantitatif anak Komunikasi tingkat lima. Mereka berbicara seenak hati, meyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja agar mendapatkan informasi selengkap-lengkapnya dan membuka pikiran mereka secara luas akan semua kemungkinan. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sehun akan acara mastrubasinya, berbagai pertanyaan yang lebih aman mengalir dari mulut gadis-gadis mesum lainnya yang ada di lingkaran setan tersebut.

"Kau masih suka perempuan kan?"

"Sekarang kau punya kekasih?"

"Berarti kau ini gay?"

"Kapan kau menyadari kalau kau ini menyukai sejenis?"

"Apa kau masih mau menikah?"

"Apa orang tuamu tahu?"

"Kau mengalami trauma ya?" Itu satu-satunya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun setelah puas tertawa kagum pada jawaban Sehun. Pertanyaan itu sejak tadi berputar-putar di otak nona Byun sampai ia merasa ada yang salah dengan temannya itu. Diam-diam ia mengingat jika kedua saudara Sehun adalah wanita dan ia adalah anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Itu artinya kedua kakak Sehun adalah perempuan. Seharusnya ia trauma dengan laki-laki jika melihat saudari-saudarinya disakiti pria bukan malah menjalin hubungan dengan pria. Namun setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun jika ia tidak memiliki trauma –dengan keraguan di dalamnya, Baekhyun semakin yakin jika ada yang salah pada diri Sehun.

 _Anak ini bisa sembuhkan?_

 _Apa pendapat Luhan saat tahu ini semua? Aku memang pernah dibina keagamaan selama setahun tapi Luhan 'kan enam tahun pembinaan. Apa ia bisa menerima Sehun?_

 _Kyungsoo baik-baik saja mendengar ini semua?_

 _Ia tidak kaget atau geli atau malah jijik?_

 _Ah, untuk apa aku khawatir, toh semua anak di sini juga cuek._

"Aku kasihan padanya. Bukan apa-apa tapi dia menyalahi kodratnya." Perkataan Dayoung yang penuh nada kasihan serta kecemasan membuat Baekhyun tersadar.

 _Benar juga._

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja kan?_

.

.

.

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Kira-kira seperti itulah keadaan Luhan sekarang. Hanya menuruti kemana arah tangan Kris menariknya, memerintahnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Luhan sih pasrah-pasrah saja dengan semua permintaan Kris toh ia melakukannya dengan ikhlas sepenuh hati dan cinta.

Ia bahkan merelakan kelasnya hari ini demi menemani pria itu mengganti potongan rambutnya. Luhan yang dasarnya memang suka dengan dunia fashion sih senang-senang saja ketika pria yan dicintainya itu meminta bantuannya untuk memilihkan model potongan rambut yang cocok untuknya. Sialan, Kris itu tampan jadi potongan rambut apapun cocok saja. _Bahkan botak sekalipun Luhan tetap cinta_.

Sekarang pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu sedang asik duduk bercengkrama dengan semangkuk ice cream dan segelas kopi dingin di sebuah kedai yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan. Anggap saja mereka seperti pasangan romeo dan juliet yang selalu romantis dalam kondisi apapun –bahkan dalam kondisi membolos kuliah sekalipun.

Luhan dan Kris sebenarnya teman satu kelas sejak awal perkuliahan. Dalam buku absensi saja mereka hanya berurut atas bawah. Kris dulunya gemar menggoda Kyungsoo dan berniat menjadikan gadis itu kekasihnya namun semua racun cintanya tidak ada yang mampu menembus ketebalan kesetiaan Kyungsoo. Padahal kalau dibandingkan dengan Jongin kekasih Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya, Kris jelas menang banyak. Satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar memasukkan Kris ke dalam daftar hitamnya adalah pria itu playboy. Benar-benar bajingan kelas atas.

Sejarah hidup Kris benar-benar penuh lika-liku dan wanita. Kris adalah kakak tingkat mereka berlima –Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Awalnya ia adalah anak Psikologi yang merasa salah masuk jurusan hingga memutuskan untuk pindah jurusan menjadi Komunikasi dan bertemulah ia dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongdae. Sejak pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo, Kris sudah jatuh hati pada gadis itu, sayangnya ia terhalang Jongin –kekasih Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya sendiri.

Sudah kukatakan bukan jika Kris itu playboy. Sifat alami yang tidak tahan aturan dan larangan. Maka berlandaskan rasa jenuh akan larangan kekasihnya kala itu, Kris memutuskan hubungan mereka dan fokus untuk meruntuhkan tembok kesetiaan Kyungsoo. Ia juga lumayan dekat dengan Baekhyun karena keahlian bahasa asing mereka, sisanya ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Sehun apalagi Jongdae. Sedangkan dengan Luhan, ah gadis itu memang terkenal ramah dengan semua orang maka tidak heran jika ia dan Kris bisa bertukar pesan dan menceritakan beban hidup masing-masing.

Tahun kedua perkuliahan Kris sempat menghilang dari peredaran entah apa sebabnya. Ia juga sudah berhenti menggoda Kyungsoo dan membatasi pertemannya dengan Baekhyun karena ternyata ia dan gadis itu sedikit tidak cocok. Baekhyun itu cerewet dan keras kepala ditambah lagi ucapannya benar-benar menusuk hati –sangat bukan Kris sekali. Kalau dengan Luhan entahlah ia sudah mulai jarang berhubungan dengan gadis mungil itu juga. Intinya ia hilang dari peredaran entah apa sebabnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia muncul kembali pada tahun ketiga perkuliahan. Datang dengan tenang dan menawarkan pertemanan untuk semua orang. Maka ia memutuskan untuk ikut perkemahan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya pada akhir tingkat empat bersamaan dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang secara ajaib mengikuti kegiatan tersebut. Sepertinya satu malam cukup membuat Kris menemukan siapa yang berhasil menabur benih-benih cinta dan pilihannya jatuh pada gadis mungil bermata rusa, Luhan.

Kira-kira begitulah awal hubungan Kris dan Luhan terjalin. Semuanya berlandaskan kekuatan cinta Jack dan Rose sehingga mampu membuat Luhan sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya. Hanya ada Kris dan Kris. Tidak ada ruang untuk yang lain termasuk kuliah.

Kembali pada pasangan romantis kita KrisLu, mereka benar-benar menikmati semua waktu yang tersaji dengan sangat baik. Selesai istirahat dengan makanan dan minuman ringan, Kris mendadak pusing dengan keadaan Luhan. Oh salahkan ice cream gadis itu yang secara kurang ajar terjatuh dan mengenai baju gadis itu –tepat di bagian jalur belahan dadanya. Luhan memang membersihkan noda ice cream itu dengan baik namun gerakannya menggundang pikiran liar kekasihnya.

"Lu,"

Luhan hanya menoleh ke arah Kris sambil memegangi tisu bekas ice creamnya. Ia mendapati mata kekasihnya sesekali menatapnya dan dadanya. Luhan bukan gadis polos yang tidak tau apa maksud Kris. Ia jelas tahu pasti apa maksud panggilan rendah Kris padanya. Laki-laki itu tengah menahan gairahnya pada Luhan.

Kali ini apa lagi?

Tempo lalu ia baru saja di gempur habis-habisan hanya karena menggunakan kaos putih bertuliskan 'just the way you are' yang agak tipis dan celana pendek saat pria itu berkunjung ke apartementnya sehabis latihan basket. Sekarang kesalahan seksi apalagi yang Luhan lakukan hingga membangunkan nafsu birahi Kris seperti itu?

Mata Luhan bergerak melihat ke arah bajunya yang terkena lelehan ice cream. Oh! Sekarang ia mengerti apa kesalahan seksinya.

 _Sepertinya aku akan membolos lagi besok._

"Maafkan aku ya. Tidak sengaja." Mata Luhan membentuk lengkungan manis saat mengucapkan kalimat maafnya pada Kris. Jari lentiknya mengelus lembut tangan Kris yang ada di meja dengan maksud menenangkan nafsu pria itu yang sialnya malah membangkitkannya dengan sangat baik.

"Kita belum pernah melakukannya di mobil dan saat siang hari bukan?" Kris memajukan dirinya hingga berhadapan sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Dapat ia lihat gadis itu terkejut dengan kata-katanya barusan. Memangnya salah bercinta dalam mobil di siang hari? Kan wajar-wajar saja.

"Jangan gila sayang. Kalau kau mau, di apartemenmu atau tidak sama sekali." Sebuah kecupan manja mampir di pucuk hidung Kris yang langsung membuatnya hilang akal. Gadis rusanya benar-benar menggairahkan dalam bentuk yang sesungguhnya. Untung saja ia berhenti mengejar Kyungsoo dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk melihat pesona Luhan. Bisa saja saat itu ia memutuskan untuk jatuh ke dalam pesona Baekhyun yang benar-benar seksi namun Tuhan masih menolongnya untuk mendapatkan yang lebih dari sekedar seksi.

"Jangan menyesal untuk membolos besok ya." Kris segera menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar kedai tersebut. Membawa gadis itu secepatnya terserah jika harus menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sekalipun. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah sampai ke mobil secepatnya, membuka pintu apartemennya dan menuju puncak gairah dunia bersama gadisnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin Sehun bisa bernafas sedikit lega setelah dosen _nyentrik_ itu masuk ke dalam ruang kelas mereka dan kembali membuat perkumpulan biadap itu membubarkan diri lalu memulai pembelajaran kembali. Untuk dua puluh menit waktu yang tersisa semua terasa baik-baik saja, semua berjalan sebagaimana kelas pada umumnya. Dosen laki-laki dengan potongan rambut atas bahu yang nyaris mirip potongan bob itu menjelaskan maksud tugas mereka dan memberikan waktu untuk pengumpulan tugas dengan penuh kebijaksanaan tanpa pemaksaan serta tekanan untuk mahasiswa. Para gadis-gadis mesum, si kurang ajar Shindong, Kyungsoo bahkan Baekhyun memperhatikan penjelasan dosen itu dengan sangat baik dan bahkan bertingkah seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Kurang ajar. Membuat orang lain nyaris mati ketakutan sekarang malah bertingkah seperti orang tanpa dosa.

Sehun ingin sekali kelas ini cepat berakhir agar ia bisa secepatnya mengubur diri di kamar apartementnya sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan. Meskipun acara interogasi itu telah berakhir namun perasaan was-wasnya masih menjalar dengan sangat baik diseluruh saraf yang ada ditubuhnya. Sehun jadi merinding sendiri jika mengingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan biadap yang teman-temanya lontarkan.

Dosen itu terus mengoceh hingga tanpa sadar sisa waktu belajar pun habis begitu saja. Setelah salam perpisahan dan mengingatkan tentang tugas minggu depan, semua mahasiswa mesum itu kemudian keluar begitu saja tanpa dosa dengan salam semangat kepada Sehun. Mereka menepuk bahu laki-laki itu dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja –berhambur ke kantin lebih tepatnya.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengabari Jongin dari ponselnya sementara Baekhyun yang entah sudah menghela nafas yang keberapa kalinya sembari mengomeli kelambatan Sehun dalam mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan berarti dari mereka berdua dan Sehun yakin kalau kedua teman gadisnya ini sudah mulai tidak waras.

Terutama Baekhyun.

Setelah berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil mereka –Sehun dan Baekhyun lantas menghempaskan tas dan semua perlengkapan kuliah ke bangku belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan sebenarnya Sehun sudah was-was kalau Baekhyun akan menginterogasinya lebih lanjut mengingat sifat gadis itu yang selalu ingin tahu dan pandai menjebak. Sudah berapa kali ia mendengar bagaimana kelihaian gadis itu dalam menjebak teman-temannya yang lain sehingga tanpa sadar mereka akan keceplosan bercerita tentang rahasia.

Sehun nyaman sebenarnya dengan Baekhyun terlepas dengan semua sifatnya. Gadis itu begitu santai dan terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan apapun kecuali _para oppa idolanya –_ tentu saja. Gadis itu masih betah sendirian setelah tahun lalu hubungan percintaannya kandas begitu saja entah apa masalahnya. Meskipun banyak pria yang dekat dengannya namun nyatanya Baekhyun masih setia duduk di samping kanannya menjadi penumpang setia serta teman nongkrong baginya.

"Baek," Sehun berusaha membuka suara untuk menormalkan keadaan hatinya yang tidak karuan.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya apa gitu padaku." Tanya Sehun lagi setelah ia mendapati reaksi Baekhyun yang kelewat santai.

"Tidak ada. Soal kau ini gay? Aku sudah mengira sejak lama kok." Dengan santainya gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tanpa beban. Sehun menelan ludahnya keras setelah mendapati pernyataan 'aku sudah mengira sejak lama' dari mulut Baekhyun. Yaampun kalau begini Sehun benar-benar menyatakan jika Baekhyun memang gadis yang tidak normal.

"Kau tidak risih padaku?"

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak ke arah Sehun setelah mengikat rambutnya tinggi. Kepercayaan dirinya meningkat begitu saja saat mengetahui jika pria tampan yang satu mobil dengannya tidak bernafsu dengan wanita. Ia pasti aman-aman saja dengan Sehun jika ingin memakai pakaian kurang bahan atau celana yang kelewat pendek.

"Biasa saja. Toh kau juga tidak bernafsu padaku kan?"

Tangan lentik Baekhyun terarah menuju pemutar musik dan menyalakannya. Ia sedikit membesarkan volumenya dan mulai bernyanyi mengikuti apa yang mengalun dari sana.

"Baek, aku ini masih suka wanita."

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah pernah meniduri Luhan?"

Kan apa yang sudah kukatakan?! Mulut Baekhyun itu rusak. Bisa-bisanya ia bertanya demikian gampangnya. Untung saja keadaan lalu lintas sedang menunjukkan lampu merah jika tidak pasti mereka sudah menabrak sesuatu sejak tadi karena Sehun yang mendadak hilang fokus karena pertanyaan vulgar Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun Baekhyun. Kalau aku mau meniduri wanita mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang aku serang!" Sehun memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kenapa aku!?"

"Karena mulutmu yang terlalu seksi itu tidak bisa bicara normal nona Byun."

Plak!

"Dasar kurang ajar!" Satu pukulan mengenai kepala belakang Sehun yang lantas membuat pria itu mundur dan mengelusi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Jangan lupa Hun, Baekhyun juga bisa bela diri.

"Sakit Baek~"

"Menyetir saja yang benar sana. Aku lapar!"

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan sahabatnya yang satu ini setelah tangan lentik gadis itu mengelus belakang kepalanya lembut.

.

.

.

Berhubungan badan dengan orang yang kau cintai memang menyenangkan dan itulah yang Luhan rasakan selepas surga dunia yang entah keberapa ia raih itu. Kris yang sedang membersihkan diri membuatnya mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar menikmati sisa-sisa percintaan mereka yang selalu luar biasa dan penuh gairah panas. Ia tidak pernah menyesal selalu melayani Kris yang punya gairah besar serta kreatifitas yang tinggi dalam bercinta sehingga membuatnya harus rela berubah berbagai posisi untuk memuaskan pria itu. Selama Kris suka, Luhan suka.

Gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu mengambil ponsel Kris untuk sekedar melihat gambar-gambar terbaik mereka. Ok, gambar percintaan terbaik mereka. Luhan selalu merona hebat saat melihat rekaman wajahnya terpampang jelas di setiap foto dan video yang Kris ambil, belum lagi suaranya yang tiba-tiab saja terdengar seksi sekaligus menggoda itu entah mengapa bisa membuatnya siap lagi untuk pertempuran selanjutnya.

Luhan merasa tempat tidurnya bergoyang dan selimutnya tersingkap dengan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Itu pasti Kris. Aroma segar sudah menguar dari tubuh pria itu membuat Luhan merasa seperti pelacur kalau sudah begini.

"Melihat apa sayang?" Kris bertanya sembari menciumi leher Luhan yang entah bagaimana bentuknya itu. Ia sedikit mengendusnya lalu menggerakkan hidungnya mengikuti leher gadis rusa itu.

"Ini." Luhan mengarahkan ponsel Kris yang lantas membuat pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya mencumbu Luhan. Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat gadisnya yang melihat galeri percintaan mereka namun kemudian ia tersenyum puas.

"Yang ini kesukaanku." Kris menunjuk sebuah video dan membuatnya terputar menampilkan seorang gadis tengah menggunakan pakaian dalam berwarna merah yang menutupi kedua dadanya sedang bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan diikat diatas kepalanya. Bagian bawah gadis itu hanya ditutupi selimut yang memperlihatkan kedua paha cantiknya. Selang beberapa detik datang seorang pria dan memulai aksinya dengan menciumi si gadis mulai dari bibir, mencumbu lehernya dan menuju pusarnya –melewati kedua dada si gadis begitu saja. Secara mendadak kemudian pria itu melepaskan pakaian dalam si gadis dan melemparkan selimut yang menutupi hidangannya sembarangan. Kamera tersebut kemudia mengarah tepat di samping wajah sang pria yang tengah asik mengeksplorasi bagian selatan si gadis tanpa ampun. Suara desahan yang begitu kuat dari mulut si cantik terdengar begitu jelas hingga membuat Luhan memerah.

Tanpa harus dijelaskan lagi gadis itu adalah dirinya dan sang pria yang sekarang tengah memainkan gerakan piston dengan jarinya ke dalam pusat gairah sang gadis adalah kekasihnya, Kris. Luhan sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada video itu karena hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Kris memintanya untuk bermain peran sebelum melakukan hubungan seks. Kris memang kreatif bukan?

Luhan benar-benar ingin menghentikan video itu sebelum dirinya kembali 'basah' namun dengan kurang ajarnya Kris menahan tangannya dalam kungkungan pria itu hingga mau tidak mau ia juga Kris kembali menyaksikan video tersebut.

"Kau seksi dan liar sekali disini. Aku suka." Kris menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari video yang terputar. Jangan salahkan siapapun jika Luhan kembali merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mengeras mengenai bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Kris," Luhan mulai bergerak tak nyaman saat Kris mulai menggerakkan bagian selatannya menggoda Luhan. Oh ayolah bahkan ia masih-sangat-berbau-sperma masa ia harus melakukan kegiatan itu lagi?!

"Ya sayang," Kris tahu jika gadisnya sebenarnya sudah mulai tak nyaman sejak mendengarkan suara desahannya sendiri dari dalam video tersebut. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangan nakalnya menuju bagian selatan si gadis dan merasakan jika bagian itu sudah mulai siap untuk kegiatan panjang selanjutnya.

"Krishh~ Kau sudah mandi," Luhan mendesah tertahan saat ia merasakan jari-jari Kris mulai menggodanya lagi.

"Aku tidak keberatan harus mandi lagi jika dengan itu aku bisa mendapatkanmu lagi sayangku."

.

.

.

Tbc.

Ehehe. ._.)v

Haloo! Apakabar kalian semua haha. Maapkeun aku ya bukannya melanjutkan cerita yang ada malah membuat cerita baru u,u)/

Ternyata membuat adegan smuth begitu susah yak haha~

Oia, ini sudah memasuki akhir bulan Maret, beberapa bagian cerita dari Andante juga sudah selesaikan tinggal merapihkannya saja. Tenang aku akan menyelesaikan cerita tersebut kkk~

Ah, sebagian dari kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah kisah nyata dengan beberapa modifikasi dan hal tersebut terjadi dalam kehidupanku bersama orang-orang terdekatku hehe.

Terima kasih banyak atas apresiasi kalian semuanya! Doakan aku lulus tahun ini daaan bisa menyelesaikan cerita-cerita yang ada dengan baik.


	2. Chapter 2

U' R'

Chapter 2 :

 _I write Sins, Not Tragedies_

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia Big Event

.

.

Zitao bukan hanya gadis periang yang cuek dan santai dalam hidupnya seperti yang orang lain ketahui. Diam-diam ia sering merenung lalu menangis tiba-tiba saat mengingat kekalahannya dari Luhan dalam mendapatkan hati Kris. Zitao memang gadis yang tomboy yang galak sehingga ia mudah dekat dengan pria manapun tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya perasaan suka pada lawan jenisnya.

Nampaknya Luhan beserta antek-anteknya melupakan fakta jika Zitao juga seorang perempuan normal. Memang bukan kesalahan Luhan jika Kris jatuh ke dalam pelukan gadis mungil itu. Luhan memang cantik –Zitao akui hal itu. Gadis manis itu begitu menyenangkan jadi wajar saja jika banyak pria yang jatuh cinta padanya bahkan Kris sekalipun. Tapi yang membuat Zitao benar-benar menaruh dendam pada Luhan adalah bagaimana gadis itu bersikap. Seharusnya gadis itu mundur dengan anggun begitu gadis itu melihat gelagatnya yang menyukai Kris. Bahkan teman-temannya pun sudah memberikan berbagai macam kode untuk menyatakan jika ia memang menyukai Kris.

Tapi mengapa gadis itu terus maju seperti tidak tahu malu?

Kalau ditelaah lagi sebenarnya ia juga salah sejak awal. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu larut dalam panggilan 'adik' yang Kris sematkan padanya sehingga membuatnya buta akan perhatian pria itu sudah teralih sepenuhnya kepada gadis bermata rusa –Luhan. Sialannya lagi ia sendiri tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan pada Luhan jika ia menyukai Kris jadi mungkin Luhan dan teman-temannya menganggap semua kode yang ia juga teman-temannya berikan hanya sebatas kode penolakan biasa.

Zitao dan Kris sudah berteman sejak awal masuk kuliah bahkan mereka sempat menjadi teman dekat yang sering berkumpul untuk sekedar mengobrol biasa atau jalan-jalan bersama dengan teman-teman Zitao yang lainnya seperti Yixing, Min Ah dan si kembar Ha young dan Da young. Entah apa yang menjadi masalahnya sehingga Kris menghilang begitu saja lalu hadir kembali ke dalam kehidupannya dan menghadirkan perasaan baru yang tumbuh pada hati kecil Zitao.

Ia yang lebih dahulu mengenal Kris dan ia juga yang terluka lebih dahulu oleh Kris.

Kalau tidak ingat harga dirinya yang tinggi, Luhan pasti sudah terkapar tak berdaya karena pukulannya sejak awal gadis itu mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Kris lewat foto-foto mesra mereka di dunia maya. Luhan dan seluruh kemunafikannya seharusnya sudah mati sejak awal jika Zitao tidak mengingat hukum karma.

Gadis cantik belum tentu memiliki sifat yang cantik juga.

Lain Zitao maka lain juga Yixing. Entah apa yang merasuki gadis polos itu sehingga ia sering sekali bertukar sapa atau mengajak Luhan untuk sekedar makan ice cream bersama. Mungkin karena Yixing terkenal masa bodo dengan urusan hati yang menyebabkan ia mudah diterima oleh Luhan juga teman-temannya. Lihat saja sekarang ia dan Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bahkan sedang asik bercanda seperti tidak tahu tempat.

Dulu sewaktu pertempuran memperebutkan Kris dimulai –secara kasat mata tentu saja- Yixing dan sahabatnya Lee Ann lebih memilih untuk bersikap netral tidak memihak Zitao maupun Luhan jauh berbeda dengan Ha Young yang jelas-jelas memihak Zitao. Da young malah mengambil langkah lebih ekstrim lagi untuk berteman dekat dengan Baekhyun yang terkenal keras kepala dan galak. Urusan hati ya urusan hati tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertemanan begitu pemikiran Yixing. Itu sebabnya ia terlihat biasa saja dengan semua urusan segitiga bermuda Zitao-Kris-Luhan dan tetap berteman dengan siapa saja.

Tapi pada zaman penuh kegilaan seperti sekarang bukankah kita harus berhati-hati dengan orang seperti Yixing? Banyak sekali serigala berbulu domba cantik yang berkeliaran. Ya semoga saja Yixing dan Lee Ann benar-benar gadis polos yang hanya mengerti 1 ditambah 1 sama dengan dua bukan tiga atau empat.

Kembali pada rutinitas kesehariannya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat lima yang penuh drama, Zitao bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk pergi menemui dosen pembimbingnya untuk produksi kali ini. Mengambil Komunikasi berarti kau akan bertemu tiga fokus utama yakni Penyiaran, Perikalan dan Kehumasan. Zitao menyukai film sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengambil penyiaran satu konsentrasi dengan Kris, Min Ah, Lee Ann, Ha young serta Yixing. Sementara Luhan, Baekhyun dan Sehun berada di Kehumasan. Berdandan seadanya senyaman dirinya, Zitao selesai dengan kaos lengan panjang dengan celana jins hitam untuk tungkainya dan sepasang sepatu kets putih lusuh untuk mendampinginya melangkah. Setelah bertukar pesan di group dengan komplotannya, Zitao bergegas keluar begitu saja melewatkan sarapan yang tidak mungkin ia laksanakan dengan khidmat di apartement.

Lima belas menit gadis bermata kucing itu habiskan untuk bisa sampai dengan selamat di kampusnya tanpa terlambat. Setelah memastikan semuanya terparkir sempurna, gadis penggila Manchester United itu kemudian membawa tubuh cantiknya melenggang menuju ruang dosen dengan tenang sampai retina matanya menangkap pasangan paling sensasional –menurutnya turun dengan apik dari mobil dan berjalan santai dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Bukan kearahnya lebih tepatnya ke ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Balutan kaos berwarna biru tua memeluk apik tubuh Kris yang ditemani dengan jeans setengah lutut juga sepatu kets hitamnya nampak serasi dengan Luhan yang tampil dengan kemeja yang juga berwarna biru tua dengan celana jeans panjang sebagai bawahannya. Mereka benar-benar bersinar dimata Zitao yang membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah. Hanya berjalan berdampingan saja rasanya ia ingin menjambak Luhan dan meneriakinya Jalang bagaimana jika mereka bergandengan tangan? Rasanya Zitao sudah siap membawa pedang ayahnya di China untuk menebas tangan centil Luhan.

"Hai Zi." Kris menyapa Zitao terlebih dahulu saat mereka tengah melepaskan sepatu untuk bisa masuk ke ruangan dosen tersebut. Menahan umpatan ditengah sesak dadanya, si cantik berambut hitam itu kemudian berbalik menyapa Kris dan Luhan setenang mungkin.

"Hai Kris, Hai Lu."

"Hai Zizi."

 _Cih! Panggilan menjijikan. Bertingkah sok manis saja di depan kekasihmu sepuasnya sebelum aku mengambilnya._

 _Jalang._

Zitao hanya tersenyum manis –bahkan Kris mengakui senyuman Zitao benar-benar manis dan kemudian berlalu masuk ke ruangan dosen tanpa peduli jika Kris dan Luhan kemudian akan bercumbu sampai mati di depan pintu ruangan. Ia butuh waktu secepat yang ia bisa lalu pergi kemana saja asalkan tidak melihat Kris yang asik menghujani Luhan dengan cinta kasihnya. Seharusnya ia tahu diri, setelah kalah dari Luhan kenyataannya adalah Kris benar-benar jatuh ke dalam lubang cinta gadis cina tersebut. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus memusuhi Luhan dengan dendam karena jika ia membuka hatinya, seseorang yang harusnya disalahkan adalah Kris si bajingan yang sangat ahli menebar bubuk cinta lalu membiarkan itu layu begitu saja.

.

.

Tidak tahu bagaimana sejak menjemput Baekhyun di tempat tinggalnya, Sehun terus saja cemberut sambil memandangi ponselnya sementara wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah karena menahan tawanya. Sehun terus membuka pengunci ponselnya lalu menguncinya kembali setelah tidak mendapati yang ia inginkan. Oh ayolah Baekhyun memang otak setan! Kalau Sehun tidak ingat Baekhyun ini wanita sudah sejak tadi ia memaki gadis itu sepuas hatinya.

"Hahaha! Ya ampun aku tidak menyangka jika kalian bisa marahan juga ya. Hahaha!" Tawa Baekhyun menyembur begitu saja malah membuat hati pria dihadapannya semakin panas. Gadis ini sudah gila apa otaknya tercecer di kamar mandi terserah! Malah tertawa bukannya memperbaiki keadaan. Gila!

"Dia marah beneran Baek! Sial!" Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang entah mengapa bertambah empuk dari hari ke hari.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kan bisa dihubungi katakan kalau kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Mudahkan?" Mudah sekali bagi Baekhyun berkata seperti itu karena bukan dia yang ada di posisi Sehun. Kalau kau jadi pacar Sehun kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kejadian itu bermula pagi tadi. Begitu membuka pintu ia mendapati Sehun yang meringis sambil memegang perutnya. Pria itu juga langsung menghambur masuk sambil meleparkan tasnya ke sofa dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Baekhyun.

Panggilan alam. Baekhyun sudah hapal kebiasan buruk sahabatnya itu. Sehun itu tampan tapi kebiasaan mulesnya itu tidak bisa ditoleransi. Kapanpun dimanapun kalau mules ya mules. Dan Baekhyun sudah memaklumi kebiasaan itu dengan sangat baik.

Setelah merapikan sepatu Sehun yang terlempar asal, gadis itu kemudian menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati tas Sehun yang tergelak begitu saja di sofa. Awalnya sih Baekhyun hanya berniat merapikannya lalu menonton tv sebentar seraya menunggu Sehun dengan urusannya, namun bunyi ponsel pria itu membuatnya penasaran. Maka dengan lihai ia membuka tas Sehun, merogohnya dan menemukan ponsel itu berdering menampilkan sebuah nama yang Baekhyun saja agak asing dengannya.

EL.

Oh! Ini nama kekasih Sehun. Pintar juga pria itu menyimpan namanya dengan panggilan nama perempuan. Cerdas sekali.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang begitu saja lalu dengan santainya ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo," Sialan! Suara pria diseberangnya begitu jantan dan lembut secara bersamaan.

"Egghh~ Hallooooh~" Baekhyun bergidik risih sendiri mendengar desahannya yang ternyata seksi juga.

"Sehun, kau sed-"

"Aaaah~ Pelan-pelan Sehunaaa aagghh~"

"Sehun! Kau-"

"BAEK! ASTAGA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sehun segera berlari mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati EL –kekasihnya sambil tersambung sementara Baekhyun malah terkikik.

"Halo? Dengar ini tidak sep-"

"..."

"Aku bersumpah! Itu tadi temanku. Sungguh!"

"EL? Halo? Hei! Sial!" Sehun menggeram kesal sambil menjambaki rambutnya setelah mendapati EL menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Ia melirik gadis yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian hari ini berharap mendapati wajah bersalah namun ia malah mendengar tawa Baekhyun yang semakin keras.

"Hahaha! Astaga Sehun tidak ku sangka ia bisa cemburu denganku. Ya Tuhan. Ayo berangkat sebelum kita tidak bisa masuk ke kelas." Dengan santainya Baekhyun mengambil tas Sehun juga tasnya lalu melenggang keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berapi menahan emosinya.

Baekhyun memang setan!

Sehun terus menerus mengabaikan Baekhyun meskipun gadis itu sejak awal kelas sampai sekarang terus menggodanya. Sehun tidak butuh godaan tapi permintaan maaf Baekhyun yang sadar akan kesalahannya. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu Sun Go Kong kembali dari perjalanannya mencari kitab suci jika ingin mendengar Byun Baekhyun meminta maaf. Otak jahilnya memang keterlaluan.

Mata Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak melotot melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun. Ia berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan gadis itu malah berakhir dengan cubitan ringan di perutnya yang sukses membuatnya kalah. Apa lagi sih yang mau gadis setan itu lakukan?!

"Halo,"

"..."

"Haha, iya ini aku Baekhyun yang tadi mengankat teleponmu."

"..."

"Aku? Kami berteman sejak awal masuk kuliah."

Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia mendekat kearah gadis itu untuk mengupin namun nihil.

"Tidak mungkin kami punya hubungan khusus jika sekarang saja ia sedang menjalin hubungan denganmu. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Aku minta maaf ya tentang tadi pagi."

Memasang wajah penasaran setengah mati tetap saja tidak membuat Baekhyun mau berbagi telepon dengannya. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar ke arahnya dan kemudian memberikan ponsel itu padanya dengan sambungan yang masih aktif.

"Bicaralah, ia merindukanmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun segera beranjak dari meja mereka dengan alasan pamit menuju kamar kecil dan meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah larut dengan sambungan teleponnya.

Baekhyun memang ke kamar kecil tapi tidak untuk melakukan kegiatan buang air kecil atau sejenisnya. Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin dan mulai menyalakan keran untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sejenak ia terdiam melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sedikit tersenyum mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya.

Luhan dengan Kris, Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, Jongdae yang sibuk kerja sambilan dan Sehun dengan EL. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang masih luntang-lantung sendirian tanpa ada kegiatan yang jelas. Semua orang sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sementara ia masih dengan drama yang belum selesai ia tonton, masih sibuk dengan _oppa-oppa_ kesayangannya dan kegiatan fangirling lainnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun membawanya menelusuri tubuhnya mulai dari kaki naik ke perutnya lalu menuju dada dan berakhir pada wajahnya. Ia menatap dalam pada pantulan wajahnya sekali lagi dan tanpa sadar mata lentiknya meneteskan air mata.

Ia gemuk, lebih gemuk dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Matanya juga lebih kecil dari kedua gadis itu serta tingginya juga tidak seberapa. Suaranya cempreng ditambah ia juga tidak terlalu pandai berhias. Wajar jika tidak banyak pria yang mau mendekatinya setelah ia putus dan itu sekitar dua tahun lalu. Baekhyun menahan isakannya terdengar setelah mendengar suara ribut dari luar. Kelas lain pasti sudah membubarkan diri sehingga mahasiswa yang lain juga berhambur keluar. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua urusannya dan kembali ke tempat Sehun dengan wajah yang baik-baik saja.

Dengan selembar tisu, Baekhyun menghapus jejak air matanya dengan sangat baik, membenahi riasan di bibirnya agar tidak terlihat pucat dan membenahi ikatan rambutnya. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Baekhyun melihat ke arah cermin dan tersenyum cantik setelahnya.

Ia baik-baik saja.

"Baek," Baekyun menoleh ke arah pintu yang menampilkan kepala Sehun menyembul dari sana. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau lama sekali. Kupikir mati." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun agar gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum orang-orang memergokinya dan meneriakinya pria mesum.

"Mulutmu memang kurang ajar."

"Aku berteman denganmu makanya jadi kurang ajar."

"Sialan." Sehun hanya bergerak menghindari pukulan Baekhyun sambil tertawa melihat gadis itu kesal. Ia harus berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya dengan tingkah luar biasa sahabatnya itu yang ternyata bisa membuat hubungannya dengan EL membaik.

"Mau mengunjungi Jongdae?" tawar Sehun begitu mereka sampai di parkiran dan sibuk mencari mobilnya.

"Boleh, bilang saja di group kalau kita akan ketempat Jongdae biar Kyungsoo dan Luhan menyusul." Baekhyun segera berlari kecil menuju mobil mereka setelah matanya berhasil menemukannya. Sementara Sehun hanya memencet penguncinya dari jauh sambil mengirimkan pesan ajakan tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang unik. Tidak salah ia menaruh segala pada gadis mungil itu.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang memainkan ponselnya saat sebuah pesan dari groupnya masuk. Perlahan ia menurunkan tab notifikasi pada ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari Sehun di group mereka. Ia melirik ke arah Kris yang sedang asik membaca menu kemudian membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From Sehun – Yiha Group :_

 _Aku dan Baekhyun akan mengunjungi Jongdae._

 _Luhan, Kyungsoo ayo kesini._

Alis Luhan tanpa sadar berkerut membaca pesan tersebut, ia juga sedikit tersenyum melihat isi pesan Sehun. Ia dan Baekhyun akan pergi berdua dan hal itu membangkitkan imajinasinya tentang kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Sehun dan Baekhyun terlalu sering bersama meskipun mereka terlihat sering bertengkar entah karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Sehun akan selalu menemani Baekhyun kemana pun begitu juga sebaliknya. Terkadang mereka berdua bahkan tanpa sengaja datang bersama dan menggunakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama benar-benar sama.

 _Lama-lama mereka akan menjadi kekasih kalau begini terus._

"Ada yang lucu?" Kris menyentuh pipi gadisnya lembut hingga membawa gadis itu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Hanya anak-anak mengajak mengunjungi Jongdae di kafenya." Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari forum group tersebut. Kris hanya menghela nafasnya melihat gadisnya yang masih fokus dengan ponselnya.

 _From Kyungsoo – Yiha Group :_

 _Aku akan menyusul kesana._

 _From Jongdae – Yiha Group :_

 _Yeaay! Ayo kesini aku kesepian di sini huhu_

 _From Baekhyun – Yiha Group :_

 _Ok! Tunggu kami._

 _Lu, kau ikut kan?_

Kris memainkan jemarinya yang di pundak Luhan dan sedikit menggoda bagian leher gadis itu yang sontak membuat Luhan menggeliat geli. Kris tersenyum melihat wajah tersiksa gadisnya dan semakin gencar mengerjai Luhan.

"Apa ponsel itu lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibandingkan aku?" Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng lalu mematikan ponselnya lagi.

.

.

.

 _From Luhan – Yiha Group :_

 _Aku sedang bersama Kris. Maaf ya aku tidak ikut mengunjungi Jongdae._

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya asal ke bangku belakang setelah membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan yang lantas membuat Sehun melihatnya aneh. Ada apalagi dengan gadis setan di sebelahnya ini? Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil melipat kedua kakinya bersila di atas jok mobil. Untung saja ia memakai celana panjang jika tidak jangan salahkan Sehun tiba-tiba mendadak normal dan desahan gadis itu tadi pagi menjadi kenyataan.

Ingat, Sehun itu Bi bukan gay.

"Kenapa Byun?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun karena jalanan tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi padat. Matanya sedikit melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya dan mendapati kedua jarumjam yang bertumpuk mesra di bawah angka dua belas. Makan siang, pantas saja.

"Byun itu nama ayahku Oh. Jangan sembarangan."

"OH juga nama ayahku. Siapa sekarang yang sembarangan?" jawab Sehun acuh sambil sesekali memutar pandangannya mencari celah agar mereka bisa cepat sampai.

"Apa kita harus berdebat siapa yang paling sembarang sekarang? Aku sedang tidak bernafsu." Gadis itu melepaskan ikatan rambutnya lalu menjulurkannya ke depan wajah tanpa peduli apa maksudnya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu lalu menarik rambut gadis itu yang lantas membuat Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan menatapnya sangar.

"Kau pasti ada masalah. Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya santai sambil merapikan rambut Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Ia tahu gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya itu pasti sedang kesal setengah mati karena sesuatu.

"Buka saja ponselmu kau akan tahu." Menepis tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger manis di kepalanya Baekhyun lalu membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Semoga saja ia menemukan sesuatu atau paling tidak melihat pria tampan yang bisa mendinginkan otaknya.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mencari pria tampan, Sehun akhirnya menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan membuka ponselnya. Didapati dua pesan dari pengirim yang berbeda.

 _From : EL_

 _Jangan lupa makan siang :*_

Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat pesan dari kekasihnya tersebut kemudian membalasnya dengan cepat sebelum ia harus mengemudi lagi.

 _To : EL_

 _Kau juga. Aku sedang bersama Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi Jongdae. Jangan cemburu. :*_

Setelahnya pria itu kembali meletakan ponselnya di dashboard mobil tanpa peduli dengan pesan group yang datang dari Luhan. Ia sudah lihat sekilas dari tab notifikasi tadi sebelum membuka pesan dari EL. Gadis itu sedang bersama Kris dan tidak bisa datang berkunjung. Sekarang Sehun tahu apa yang membuat gadis di sebelahnya mengkerut kesal dan melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan.

Pesan dari Luhan. Pasti tidak ada keraguan disana.

Baekhyun memang sedikit sensitif jika menyangkut hubungan Luhan dan Kris. Bukan karena cemburu melainkan ia merasa sakit hati akibat ucapan tak sadar Luhan yang lebih memilih Kris dibandingkan dirinya dan teman-teman yang lain. Sehun mengerti dengan sangat baik jika Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang menghargai pertemenan diatas segalanya bahkan diatas hubungan asmaranya, sedangkan Luhan ia berubah begitu mendapatkan kekasih dan terbukti. Sementara Sehun dan Jongdae tipikal orang santai yang masa bodo dengan masalah demikian. Walau sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Luhan, ia lebih memilih melupakannya begitu saja.

Lampu merah menyala lagi dan membuat mobil mereka harus berhenti untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sehun memilih untuk menyandarkan dirinya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai sibuk mengotak-atik pemutar musik di mobil. Setelah mendapatkan yang diinginkan gadis itu kemudian ikut menyandarkan diri dan memilih melihat para pejalan kaki yang sibuk menyebrang dan terlihat sama di matanya sampai ia menangkap seseorang dengan sepedanya melewati mereka begitu saja dengan tampannya.

"Dia tampan Sehun!" Baekhyun memekik girang sambil mengikuti arah pria bersepeda tadi tanpa terputus sedikitpun.

"Aku lihat kok. Iya dia tampan."

"Dia incaranku!" Sehun menoleh malas ke arah Baekhyun yang asik bertepuk tangan melihat pria tampan. Kelamaan sendiri membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti gadis yang haus belaian sepertinya.

"Aku juga tampan, mengapa tidak mengincarku?"

Setelah itu teriakan Sehun terdengar nyaring diiringi dengan ringisannya karena cubitan Baekhyun mendarat sempurna di perutnya.

"Dalam mimpi basahmu saja bodoh!"

.

.

TBC

Haloo! SELAMAT DATANG BULAN APRIIIIIL! Bulannya EXO dan HunHan

Hehe, disini aku sengaja menjabarkan sedikit tentang lingkarang pertemanan tokoh-tokohnya karenan nantinya akan banyak kejutan hihi –sok misterius T-T)/

Maafkan untuk typo dkk ya u,u

Oia, aku minta maaf jika belum sempat mengupdate chapter untuk andante ya._. Bukan karena cerita ini untuk lomba jadi aku mengejar untuk menyelesaikannya tapi lebih karena aku sedang berusaha mengingat momen kuliahku yang lampau karena berhubungan dengan cerita disini. Seperti yang sudah pernah aku katakan di chapter pertama jika adegan dalam cerita ini terjadi dalam kehidupan nyataku hehe.

Terima kasih atas kritik dan saran kalian yaa~


	3. Chapter 3

U' R'

Chapter 3 :

 _Dirty Little Secret_

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia Big Event

.

.

Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan diluar sana, entah itu sedang berkencan dengan siapa, tidur dengan siapa intinya ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Gadis itu sudah hafal seluk beluk tempat tinggal sahabat laki-lakinya tersebut, apa saja isinya bahkan isi lemari pria itu Luhan juga tahu dengan pasti. Coba saja tanyakan dimana letak pakaian dalam atau ukurannya maka dengan senang hati Luhan akan memberikan jawabannya dengan tepat. Ia akui jika ia lebih dekat dengan Sehun dibandingkan dengan Jongdae. Luhan bahkan bisa tidur semalaman di tempat tidur pria itu sedangkan pemiliknya melalangbuana entah kemana dan baru kembali esoknya. Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka bahkan untuk ukuran pakaian dalam sekalipun tapi jangan pernah berpikir Luhan dan Sehun pernah tidur dalam artian 'tidur' sepasang manusia yang dirundung hormon tinggi. Mereka masih menyayangi apa yang dinamakan garis pertemanan dan batas-batasnya.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan pada pria itu jika ia berkunjung dan berniat bermalam di sana, Luhan menaruh ponselnya asal dan mengunjungi dapur yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia datangi. Dulu sebelum menjadi kekasih Kris, ia dan Sehun sering memasak bersama lalu menghubungi Baekhyun dan Jongdae untk mencicipi masakan mereka yang akan berakhir dengan rengekan iri Kyungsoo karena tidak bisa ikut bergabung. Luhan membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan matanya mendapati lemari tersebut nyaris seperti baru. Kosong, benar-benar kosong. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak ia kemudian beralih membuka lemari penyimpanan yang berada diatas wadah pencuci piring dan Luhan mendapati hal yang sama lagi. Lemari itu kosong seperti baru. Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan keadaan dapur Sehun. Tidak biasanya pria itu meninggalkan dapurnya dalam keadaan kosong tanpa makanan bahkan ramen sekalipun.

Gadis rusa itu kemudian berlalu menuju ruang tamu tempat tadi ia menyimpan ponselnya dan segera mencari kontak Sehun. Ada yang harus ia pastikan sekarang, apakah Sehun pulang larut malam atau tidak. Jika ya maka ia berniat keluar untuk membeli makan sendiri tapi jika tidak maka ia akan mengajak pria itu untuk menemaninya makan. Jari lentiknya mencari dengan cepat dan langsung membawa ponsel itu ke arah telinga tanpa sempat melihat apakah panggilannya tersambung atau tidak. Dua kali menghubungi Sehun tanpa ada jawaban dari pria itu mampu membuat Luhan kesal hingga tanpa sabar ia mematikan panggilannya. Luhan berputar dua kali mengitari sofa hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun lagi namun tetap berakhir pria itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dengan kesal Luhan melemparkan ponselnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa untuk menenangkan diri.

Pertengkaran dengan Kris memang selalu menyita emosinya. Sudah hampir enam bulan mereka menjalin hubungan dan pria itu selalu menjadi sosok menyebalkan jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Kris memang tampan semua orang mengakui paras dewa yang dianugerahkan dengan sombong di wajahnya. Ia juga kaya –kalau kalian bertanya tentang harta, lumayan loyal dan untung saja otaknya termasuk cerdas meskipun sebagian besar dipenuhi dengan hal-hal porno. Tapi satu hal yang tidak orang lain ketahuin tentang Kris bahwa pria itu termasuk pria yang ringan tangan. Ia suka memukul atau melemparkan sesuatu saat marah bahkan saat berhubungan intim sekalipun dengan Luhan. Jika gadis rusa itu sudah datang ke tempat Sehun maka ia sedang dalam masa pemulihan pada bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terkadang membiru karena pukulan Kris saat mereka bercinta. Maka jika saat romantis saja Kris ringan tangan apalagi saat bertengkar seperti sekarang. Jangan harap Luhan bisa lolos dari kepalan tangannya.

Pertengkaran setan itu dimulai ketika pria itu baru saja kembali dari produksi untuk tugas filmnya. Talent yang brengsek serta susah diatur, kru film kurang koordinasi serta belum terlalu memahami apa yang diinginkan oleh tugas mereka membuat produksi film pendek tersebut berjalan alot. Sampailah pada titik dimana Kris butuh penyegaran untuk otaknya yang panas ia mendatangi Luhan yang sedang asik bersantai sambil membaca beberapa materi untuk ujian bulan depan. Singkatnya Kris ingin Luhan melayaninya dalam arti sesungguhnya, mendesah dengan keras dan pasrah melalui malam panas bahkan jika perlu gadis itu harus membolos untuk satu hari penuh cinta agar otaknya kembali jernih. Namun bukannya mendapat Luhan dengan tubuh indahnya di tempat tidur, Kris malah mendapatkan penolakan dari gadis itu yang jelas saja menyulut emosinya. Ia memaksa Luhan dan berteriak meminta gadis itu untuk melayaninya sialnya Luhan tetap keras kepala dengan penolakannya. Jangan salahkan siapapun jika Kris lantas melayangkan tangannya untuk mengenai pipi Luhan.

Dengan emosi yang sudah diubun-ubun Luhan kemudian mendorong Kris yang tengah meratapi tindakannya karena menampar Luhan. Gadis itu merapikan semua keperluannya dan meninggalkan Kris untuk beberapa saat sampai pria itu sadar jika Luhan tidak suka dengan tingkahnya yang kasar. Itu memang bukan kekerasan pertama yang Luhan dapatkan saat mereka bertengkar namun itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka Kris menamparnya. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti bagian wajah saat Kris sedang emosi, pria itu boleh mendorongnya, menjambak atau memukul tubuh Luhan yang lain asalkan bukan wajahnya dan sekarang pria itu menamparnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu itu semua kecuali Luhan dan Sehun tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang akan menampungnya jika sudah begini selain pria itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo pasti akan memarahinya dan menyumpah sedangkan Baekhyun, jangan tanya gadis itu akan berbuat apa.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Luhan berbarin di sofa dengan perut laparnya, ia terus berharap Sehun akan segera datang dan membawa berbagai macam makanan. Ia sudah mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada pria itu untuk membawakannya makanan dan ia berharap pria itu mau untuk meluangkan waktunya melihat ponsel bodohnya. Karena merasa kepanasan dan bosan, Luhan memutuskan untuk mendinginkan dirinya dengan berendam sebentar sebelum Sehun pulang. Tidak masalah dengan pakaian toh ia sengaja menyimpan beberapa potong pakaian dalamnya di tempat Sehun untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka harus bergadang untuk tugas. Dengan santai gadis itu membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar Sehun, berdiri di depan cermin besar pria itu, melepaskan pakaiannya asal lalu memandangi tubuhnya yang tanpak menawan dibawah balutan pakaian dalam.

Setelah puas bercermin, Luhan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memulai ritual menenangkan dirinya. Menyiapkan pemutar musik untuk membuat suasana kamar mandi tidak terlalu sunyi, sedikit bersenandung hingga ia lupa diri. Sementara Luhan dengan ritual kecantikannya lain halnya dengan pria yang baru saja memasuki apartement Sehun. Datang dengan harapan dapat mengejutkan Sehun dengan kehadirannya yang ada ia malah terkejut dengan adanya sepasang sepatu perempuan di pintu masuk. Belum lagi keadaan sofa yang berisi tas perempuan yang jelas sekali bukan milik Sehun. Samar-sama ia mendengar suara nyanyian dari arah kamar Sehun dan kejutan lainnya ia dapatkan. Pakaian wanita yang berserakan di lantai serta suara nyanyian yang semakin jelas terdengar.

EL, dengan semua keberanian yang ia punya mendekati kamar mandi demi mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya yang terjadi. Dengan berbagai pikiran aneh berkeliaran ia mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan mendapatkan kejutan baru lagi dengan seorang gadis tengah berendam di dalam kamar mandi kekasihnya.

Tolong di catat, gadis-mandi-di-kamar-mandi- KEKASIHNYA.

.

.

Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan penuh kejahilan. Hidupnya terlihat selalu senang tanpa beban kadang membuat Sehun kesal sendiri. Sejak kembali dari nongkrong sore bersama gadis itu ia tidak henti-hentinya mendesah lelah melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin seperti iblis wanita. Bukankah ia sudah berkali-kali menekannya pada gadis itu jika dirinya masih menyukai wanita lengkap dengan payudara mereka lalu apa maksud gadis setan itu dengan berpakaian seperti sekarang.

Byun Baekhyun dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam polos yang panjangnya mencapai paha gadis itu sementara bagian bawah gadis itu hanya ditutupi dengan celana pendek yang bahkan saking pendeknya Sehun seperti melihat Baekhyun berjalan tanpa celana. Semua masih baik-baik saja sampai Baekhyun dengan setannya mengikat semua rambut panjangnya menjadi satu dengan tinggi yang berakhir dengan tengkuk dan leher gadis itu terlihat sempurna. Ya Tuhan selamatkan Sehun dengan semua gairah pria yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Baek, kau ini mau aku perkosa ya?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap sengit Baekhyun yang asik duduk bersila di dekatnya sambil memainkan tabletnya. Gadis itu hanya menoleh sebentar dengan bahu terangkat acuh dan kembali kepada tabletnya lagi.

"Aku serius Byun Baek!" Sehun menarik tablet gadis itu sehingga membuat Baekhyun melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan sebal setengah mati.

"Apa sih?! Memangnya kau berani?!"

"Baek aku ini masih menyukai wanita."

"Lalu aku peduli?! Tiduri Luhan saja sana kalau kau mau memperkosa seseorang!" Baekhyun lalu berdiri dengan kesal sambil melemparkan bantal sofa yang ada di genggamannya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tercengang dengan ucapannya frontal gadis itu. Memang Baekhyun yang dasarnya setan atau bagaimana sih?! Jelas-jelas selama ini yang selalu menggodanya adalah dirinya sendiri lalu apa urusannya dengan Luhan sih?

Sehun lalu bangkit dari sofa mengikuti Baekhyun yang masih mengomel dalam perjalanan menuju dapur. Ia memperlebar langkahnya hingga dengan empat langkah saja ia sudah berhasil sampai dibelakang gadis itu. Dengan cepat Sehun menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong gadis itu hingga punggungnya merapat dengan lemari pendingin sedangkan mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin mengomel dengan tindakan Sehun kemudian terdiam melihat sahabatnya tersebut memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Itu pandangan nafsu, Baekhyun tahu itu. Pandangan setan yang selalu Kris tunjukkan pada Luhan setiap mereka berkumpul.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun."

"Aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku ini masih menyukai wanita. Mengapa kau terus menggodaku nona Byun Baekhyun?" Dengan sialannya mata Sehun meneliti tubuh Baekhyun dengan lambat dan kembali lagi menatap wajah gadis itu. Sialan! Ia harus berhenti sebelum kelepasan membuat Baekhyun mendesah pasrah di bawahnya.

"Siapa yang menggodamu Seh-mmpht"

Sehun tidak tahu jika dibalik mulut cerewetnya Baekhyun punya rasa bibir yang menarik. Beruntung sekali mantan kekasih sahabatnya ini pernah mencicipi rasa bibir Baekhyun dengan sukarela. Perlahan Sehun menutup matanya sambil menggerakkan bibirnya untuk semakin merasakan kenikmatan lain dari bibir sahabatnya. Cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun pun semakin mengeras tanpa ia sadari sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang asin dalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Sehun tapi dari cara pria itu menggerakkan bibirnya dengan penuh serta cengkraman tangannya yang semakin menguat ia yakin jika sahabatnya itu sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu. Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa sedikitpun jika Sehun itu tidak sepenuhnya gay, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Ia selalu percaya jika Sehun akan tetap pada jalurnya –mencintai Luhan dengan segala kesakitannya dan menahan diri dari segala godaan setan akan dirinya namun nyatanya sekarang Sehun lepas kendali. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merasa sakit hati dengan perlakuan Sehun yang seakan-akan melihatnya sebagai gadis penggoda. Ini dirinya.

"Hiks,"

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah menangis dalam ciuman mereka. Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya sambil terus mengumamkan kata maaf. Ia sudah kelepasan pasti Baekhyun merasa dilecehkan. Lagipula apa yang terjadi dengan pengendalian dirinya yang biasanya selalu kuat dengan semua yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan?

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun maaf. Maafkan aku." Sehun semakin bersalah begitu ia mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang semakin keras. Ia juga merasakan pukulan Baekhyun di punggunya juga sesekali gadis itu mengumpatinya.

"Dasar brengsek! Aku membencimu bodoh! Hiks.."

"Aku minta maaf Baekhyun, benar-benar minta maaf. Habis kau seksi sih." Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun dan melihat pria itu menatapnya bingung.

"Apa? Aku salah bicara? Memang kau ini seksi kan. Beruntung yang sering melihat kau begini itu aku, bagaimana kalau orang lain diluar sana. Bisa-bisa kau sudah mengerang pasrah dengan sodokan tidak terkira Baek." Sehun menarik Baekhyun lagi ke dalam pelukannya karena ia tahu gadis itu akan segera mengumpat karena ucapannya.

"Dasar Oh Sehun sialan! Setan mesum brengsek!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu sahabatku yang seksi. Sudah ya jangan menangis kau jelek sekali walaupun tetap menggairahkan sih."

"Astaga Oh Sehun Mulutmu!"

.

.

"Jadi kau ini Luhan. Bukan Baekhyun?" tanya EL sambil meminum teh yang baru saja dimasaknya bersama dengan Luhan yang juga mengesap nikmat teh buatannya. Ia melihat gadis bernama Luhan itu mengangguk dengan cantik tanpa ada beban sama sekali.

"Dan kau ini adalah kekasihnya Sehun begitu?" tanya Luhan setelah meletakan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dan merapatkan selimut untuk menutupi pahanya yang tidak memakai apa-apa selain pakaian dalam tentunya.

"Ya. Oh Luhan kau ini cantik ngomong-ngomong." Luhan hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pujian El yang sebenarnya sering ia dengar. Namun mendengar kekasih dari sahabatmu sendiri setelah nyari dipergoki selingkuh benar-benar membuatnya melayang. EL benar-benar mengagumi kecantikan Luhan dari sudut manapun. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang bergerak di bidang fashion ia menjunjung tinggi keindahan dan kecantikan baik itu pria maupun wanita. Dan hari ini ia menemukan sosok ideal yang membuatnya iri setengah mati.

Setelah adegan memergoki Luhan yang telanjang di dalam bak mandi, EL lantas membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan urusannya baru meluruskan yang terjadi. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah ingin marah namun mengingat Sehun punya tiga sahabat wanita dan salah satunya adalah Baekhyun –yang pernah mengerjainya, ia yakin gadisi ini juga punya hubungan yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan merayakan hari jadi yang ke 100, jadi aku ingin mengejutkannya dengan kedatanganku. Tapi malah aku yang terkejut dengan kehadiranmu disini." EL begitu santai dengan semua kecemburuannya membuat Luhan iri. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah mendapati seorang yang tidak ia kenal sedang telanjang dalam artian yang sesungguhnya di dalam kamar kekasihmu sendiri dan masih bisa menyikapinya dengan tenang. Kalau itu terjadi pada Luhan tentu saja ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Kris dan semua kejantanannya.

"Maafkan aku El. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau akan datang. Sehun juga tidak memberitahuku." Menggenggam tangan El yang hangat membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan kekasih sahabatnya ini.

"Tenanglah dear, kalau Sehun ini bukan kejutan namanya." Luhan hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi jawaban El terlebih mendapati pria itu tersenyum. Senyum El sebagain laki-laki benar-benar manis, nyaris saja Luhan jatuh hati pada senyumannya jika tidak ingat mereka berdua sedang dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Jadi Luhan sayangku, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana Sehun jika sedang bersama kalian. Aku penasaran bagaimana pria itu jika tidak bersamaku." Sambil meletakan cangkir tehnya lagi EL menarik tangan Luhan untuk memainkan jemari gadis itu. Ia begitu tertarik dengan semua yang ada di tubuh Luhan hingga ke kuku-kukunya.

" _Well,_ Sehun sama saja seperti pria lainnya. Mesum dan penurut." Luhan merasa benar-benar rileks dengan pijatan EL ditangannya. Pria itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya memanjakan seorang gadis. Sayang sekali ia harus _berbelok._

"Lalu Baekhyun?"

"Baek? Gadis itu seperti titisan iblis yang selalu menggoda Sehun."

Tawa renyah El terdengar begitu manis di telinga Luhan. Pria ini seperti perwujudan sempurna seorang wanita cantik yang anggun. Bagaimana Luhan tertegun dengan senyum dan cemburunya yang tenang sekarang gadis itu harus takhluk dengan renyah tawa EL yang benar-benar menawan. Jika EL mengagumi Luhan karena semua kecantikannya maka Luhan mengagumi EL dengan semua hal yang menawan darinya.

"Aku pernah bertengkar dengan Sehun karena desahan Baekhyun."

"Benarkah? Baekhyun benar-benar sialan."

"Walau begitu aku suka mendengar desahannya. Hampir saja aku terangsang dengan itu semua. Haha." Mau tidak mau Luhan ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan EL tentang Baekhyun. Gadis itu memang unik dibandingkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dengan segala tingkah setannya memang selalu menjadi buah bibir yang asik untuk dibahas.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bertemu Baekhyun. Selain desahannya, Baekhyun juga punya tubuh yang menggoda."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat seberapa seksinya gadis yang bisa membuatku nyaris _solo_ itu. Haha." Baik Luhan maupun El sama-sama tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengar ucapan porno mereka berdua. El benar-benar orang yang asik diajak bicara, sama seperti Baekhyun. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan cocok jika dipasangkan. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum dalam pikirannya membayangkan bagaimana EL akan berubah menjadi _lurus_ setelah bertemu Baekhyun.

Kedua insan itu terus larut dalam perbincangan mereka yang semakin seru. Baik Luhan dan EL sama sekali tidak menyangka jika mereka berdua ternyata memiliki hobi yang sama dalam hal fashion dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di belakang sofa dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

Sehun benar-benar hilang akal begitu mendapati pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya saat perjalanan pulang dari apartemen Baekhyun. Pesan yang memberitahukannya jika Luhan sedang berada di dalam apartementnya tidak lebih mencenangkan daripada pesan dari EL yang mengatakan ia berada di Seoul sekarang. Kalau tidak sayang nyawa Sehun sudah akan memacu mobilnya cepat tanpa peduli lalu lintas padat atau tidak yang penting ia bisa menyelamatkan Luhan dari amukan EL dan tentu saja menyelamatkan percintaannya.

Setelah nyaris mati dijalanan yang ia dapatkan ketika memasuki apartemennya adalah pemandangan yang benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Di sofa panjang itu El duduk bersila dengan Luhan yang berbaring di atas paha pria itu dan mereka saling bercanda. Sangat diluar dugaan mengingat sifat EL yang cemburuan sementara Luhan yang kaku bisa mencair seperti sekarang.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" EL terlebih dahulu menyadari keberadaan Sehun dan menyapa prianya. Sementara Luhan kemudia terbangun dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun dengan tenang sambil merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Dengar El, aku bisa jelaskan. Ini Luhan sahabatku dan Luhan ini EL kekasihku. Aku tahu jika kau belum memberitahumu tentang hal ini namun-"

"Kau bisa mandi dan kita bisa bicara nanti Sehun." Ucapan Sehun terpotong begitu saja dengan kata-kata El yang tenang dan anggukan kepala Luhan. Dengan berat hati dan penuh rasa curiga ia kemudian menuruti permintaan mereka berdua untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu bicara. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya ia sudah pasrah.

.

.

Pembicaraannya dengan EL selalu berakhir dengan baik namun tidak tahu dengan Luhan nantinya. Setelah mandi dan pergi keluar –bertiga tentu saja untuk makan, Luhan memberikan waktu untuk sepasang kekasih itu menyelesaikan urusan mereka di kamar dengan janji tidak akan ada desahan apapun dari sana sementara ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton tv. Pembicaraan Sehun dan EL benar-benar memakan waktu namun tidak selama dirinya dan Kris jika sedang berkelahi. Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Sehun keluar dengan wajah yang tetap datar sementara EL melambaikan tangannya tanda pamit untu tidur.

Sehun dengan ragu duduk di samping Luhan yang sedang asik menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Sejak tadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak begitu mengetahui siapa kekasih dari sahabatnya. Sehun itu pria tampan bahkan Luhan akui Kris saja cemburu dengan Sehun namun apa daya, Sehun ternyata seorang penyuka sesama.

"Jadi hanya aku yang tidak tahu kalau kau ini gay?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan serius mereka. Sehun yang diam membuat Luhan gerah sendiri sehingga ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Maaf aku belum mengatakannya padamu."

"ada alasan mengapa aku belum kau beritahu?" tanya Luhan lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Reaksimu."

"Apa?"

"Reaksimu jika tahu aku ini gay adalah alasan mengapa kau tidak aku beritahu." Luhan tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sehun. Jika saja Sehun memberitahunya dulu mungkin reaksi yang terjadi adalah ia akan berteriak, mengumpat dan segala macam tindakan kaget lainnya. Namun sekarang ia hanya butuh alasan lain. Alasan mengapa Sehun bisa seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa gay?"

Sehun hanya diam mendengar jawaban Luhan. Inilah hal yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan secara gamblang kepada semua orang. Jangankan pada Luhan, Baekhyun saja yang merupakan tempat sampahnya tidak pernah ia beritahu perihal alasannya menjadi penyuka sesama. Tapi sudut hati kecilnya mendesak Sehun untuk jujur pada gadis dihadapannya. Bukan untuk apapun tapi untuk membuat segalanya jelas.

"Lu, kalau aku ceritakan alasannya berjanji kau tidak akan marah atau menjauh dariku." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh permohonan akan belas kasih Luhan. Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk setelah sempat ragu beberapa saat.

Sehun menarik nafasnya sebentar, melirik ke arah kamarnya yang sudah sunyi karena El sudah tertidur dan kembali melihat Luhan. Ia menata hatinya meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Pertama, aku ini bukan gay. Aku _BI_ atau bisa dibilang aku masih menyukai wanita. Itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa El sempat cemburu dengan Baekhyun. Lalu alasanku menjadi penyuka sesama adalah,.."

"Ayahku."

Luhan tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin menangis bahagia mendapati Sehun masih menyukai wanita –itu artinya ia masih ada harapan untuk membuat Sehun berubah menyukai wanita sepenuhnya bukan, tapi alasan Sehun menjadi penyuka sesama adalah ayahnya membuat Luhan ingin menangis marah. Sehun harus menyiapkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk semua jawabannya hari ini. Atau mungkin ia sendirilah yang harus menyiapkan hatinya dengan jawaban Sehun setelahnya.

.

.

TBC

Horeeee~ Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga chapter 3 ini hihi

Terima kasih apresiasi kalian di 2 part sebelumnya yaaa.

Maafin kalau aku tidak membalas reviewnya. Bukan tidak sempat namun aku suka lupa hehe


	4. Chapter 4

U' R'

Chapter 4 :

 _Friend, lover or nothing?_

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia Big Event

.

.

.

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Luhan datang ke universitas tanpa ada embel-embel 'Kris' di sekelilingnya. Dengan cantik dan anggunya gadis itu melenggangkan tubuhnya keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh sahabatnya yang seksi Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan sisa paruh waktu sebelum kelas berikutnya di sebuah kafe kecil untuk sekedar membuat tubuh cantik mereka tetap sehat dengan asupan kudapan manis rendah kalori. Kedua gadis itu kemudian membawa kaki mereka menuju kelas selanjutnya dengan santai sambil sedikit bersenda gurau sebelum akhirnya retina cantik Luhan menangkap sosok Sehun duduk dengan kesal melihat kearahnya dan Baekhyun.

"Meninggalkanku dan sialannya ke kafe?" Sapa Sehun begitu hangat kepada kedua gadis yang baru saja melabuhkan pantat mereka di sebelah kiri dan kanannya sementara ia sendiri tetap berakting sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Salah siapa tidak menjawab teleponku." Jawab Baekhyun acuh sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya otakmu yang seksi itu tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengingat tempatku."

"Aku buru-buru jika tidak Luhan akan terkena maag parah." Setelahnya gadis itu melenggang santai meninggalkan Sehun yang semakin kesal untuk bermain dengan beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang baru saja datang. Jika tidak ingat kasih sayang membalut persahabatan mereka, ia pasti sudah akan mengurung Baekhyun di kamar mandi dan membiarkannya mati kedinginan di sana atau paling tidak mengkerut ketakukan karena phobianya terhadap ruangan sempit.

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku-"

"Belum memakan sesuatu lagi setelah pergi dari tempatku waktu itu?" Potong Sehun begitu ia merasakan gerakan tangan Luhan yang perlahan menggenggam tangannya. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan mendapatkan si cantik yang tersenyum lemah sambil mengangguk karena tebakannya benar dan setelahnya ia mendesah kesal setengah mati.

Mengapa sulit sekali mempunyai dua sahabat wanita di hidupnya? Yang satu seksinya sangat kurang ajar sementara yang satu lagi keras kepala dan lemah. Untung saja Kyungsoo masih normal dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, ia sangat berterima kasih Jongin sebagai kekasih gadis itu sangat berguna dalam mengurusi gadis itu.

"Bertengkar dengan Kris lagi?" tanya Sehun kemudian setelah ia mendapati Luhan yang kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di bahu pria itu. Ia sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya agar gadis itu bisa bersandar dengan nyaman padanya. Sehun merasa Luhan menggeleng dan kemudian mendesah keras sebelum akhirnya membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, " Tidak. Masalah yang kemarin belum selesai."

"Putus saja."

"Apa?" Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Sehun untuk memastikan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sahabat prianya itu.

"Iya. Putus saja kalau memang menjadi kekasihnya itu menyakitkanmu." Sehun terlihat sangat santai bahkan acuh saat mulutnya yang mengairahkan itu dengan santainya berbicara demikian. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang menyerang otak cerdas Sehun. Biasanya ia akan bicara sangat rasional seperti berbaikanlah atau mengalahlah demi hubungan kalian namun sekarang seperti kerasukan setan Baekhyun mulut Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa di tolerir.

"Jangan bercanda Sehun. Kau tidak memberikanku solusi."

"Tapi setidaknya aku memberikanmu jalan menuju kebebasan."

 _Dan Jalan menuju arahku._

Luhan menggeleng lemah menolak pemikiran Sehun walau hati kecilnya benar-benar menerima itu semua. Menjadi kekasih Kris memang menakjubkan namun setelah beberapa waktu belakangan ini hubungan mereka selalu di timpa masalah dan Kris selalu menekannya dengan ancaman-ancaman membuat Luhan tertekan. Pikiran dan hatinya sedang tidak satu jalan sekarang, mereka saling menolak dan menerima usulan Sehun yang terdengar menggiurkan.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa semuda itu lepas darinya. Kami saling mencin-"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau kalian saling mencintai seperti yang selama ini kau katakan padaku jika nyatanya hanya kau yang berusaha di sini Lu?" Sehun sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan Luhan sekarang. Begitu bodohnya kah ia karena cinta Kris padanya yang katanya tulus setengah mati itu? Lalu apa perlakuan kasar Kris terhadap dirinya, hati dan tubuhnya juga termasuk ke dalam bagian dari cinta kasih itu? Sedikit banyak hati Sehun bersyukur ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang lebih terdidik otak dan hatinya. Setidaknya EL tidak pernah bermain fisik padanya meskipun pria itu mengamuk sekalipun.

Menguntungkan menjadi gay kah Oh Sehun?

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun akhirnya saling diam satu sama lain tanpa berniat mengeluarkan satu kata saja bahkan tanpa sadar jika tangan keduanya saling terpaut satu sama lain. Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman Sehun yang semakin erat memeluk jari-jarinya. Keduanya memang dekat sejak lama bahkan saling terbuka satu sama lain. Setelah saling mengetahui rahasia dibalik uniknya orientasi seksual Sehun, pria itu juga mengetahui kebusukan hubungan Luhan dengan Kris yang mereka sembunyikan dengan baik.

 _Juga perasaan kecil yang meletup-letup mulai muncul di hati keduanya lebih dari biasa._

Sesekali tertawa dan menertawakan diri sendiri memang menyenangkan, tapi jika harus terus menerus menertawakan diri di atas kesakitan memangnya menarik? Setidaknya itu yang sekarang menjadi alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tetap diam di tempatnya dengan senyum puas saat melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah menikmati momen mereka. Tangan yang saling terpaut, bahu yang berdekatan semua yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan Baekhyun berharap doa mereka diamini malaikat di manapun itu. Ia memang dekat dengan Sehun bahkan banyak yang lebih mengira ia dan Sehun adalah kekasih namun karena itulah ia menjadi orang yang peka akan perasaan satu sama lain.

Mereka sedang berjalan dalam kebutaan ditengah kegelapan yang pekat untuk mencari titik terang. Ia hanya perlu membantu mereka sedikit lagi maka semuanya akan mencapai titik temu kesempurnaan.

.

.

" _Pertama, aku ini bukan gay. Aku BI atau bisa dibilang aku masih menyukai wanita. Itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa El sempat cemburu dengan Baekhyun. Lalu alasanku menjadi penyuka sesama adalah,.."_

" _Ayahku."_

" _Sehun.."_

" _Jangan potong aku selama aku cerita nanti ok?"_

 _Luhan hanya mengangguk sembari menyiapkan hatinya akan rahasia Sehun._

" _Aku pernah bilang padamu jika aku ingin kuliah desain namun ayahku menolaknya dengan keras? Itu salah satu alasan mengapa ayah berlaku demikian padaku. Sisanya karena menurut pria itu aku termasuk anak laki-laki yang menawan. Ingat mengapa Baekhyun suka sekali memasang foto anak kecil yang selalu kau bilang itu mirip denganku? Itu memang diriku. Semenarik itulah diriku hingga membuat pria itu berani melakukannya di hari saat ibu serta kedua saudaraku pergi mengunjungi nenek."_

" _Aku tidak akan menjelaskan secara detail kejadiannya padamu. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, ia melakukannya padaku sebanyak tiga kali dalam tiga waktu yang berbeda. Dan yang terakhir membuatku berubah seperti sekarang. Itu tepat sebelum kelulusanku sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas."_

" _Bukankah seharusnya kau takut pada laki-laki Hun? Mengapa-"_

" _Seharusnya bukan? Tapi aku malah menemukan EL dan semua kasihnya saat aku terpuruk sementara gadis yang aku sukai kala itu meludah di atas kesakitanku."_

" _Sehun,.."_

" _Pertama ia bukan ayah kandungku dan yang kedua semua perbuatannya padaku membuatku merasakan dendam untuk membalas mereka semua. Menunjukkan jika aku bukan seorang anak inguan yang bisa dipakai seperti pela-,"_

 _Ucapan Sehun terputus ketika Luhan mendatangi dirinya membawa tubuh pria itu mendekat dan membubuhkan sebuah ciuman di bibir tipisnya. Begitu lembut dan menyejukkan._

" _Maafkan aku jika kurang ajar padamu tapi aku tidak mau mendengar apapun dari mulutmu tentang masalalu mu Sehun. Aku, aku-"_

" _Boleh aku merasakannya lagi?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Bibirmu?" Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dan membawa pria itu untuk menatapnya lebih jauh dengan dahi mereka yang saling menempel begitu intim. Jemari si cantik menari lembut diatas wajah si tampan lantas membuatnya menutup mata menikmati sensasi menyenangkan tersebut._

 _Selingkuh?_

 _Ini adalah Friends with benefit._

 _Dan kegiatan itu terjadi diatas landasan persahabatan dua insan yang mulai merasakan getaran penyatuan yang seharusnya mereka rasakan._

 _._

 _._

"Sudah berniat menjadi normal sayang?" Suara Sehun membuat EL yang sejak tadi melamun kembali sadar. Ia memukul manja pundak kekasihnya sebelum terkekeh manis kemudian. Sejak pertama kali melihat Baekhyun yang datang ke apartement kekasinya, EL sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari nona seksi tersebut. Sepertinya kata-kata Luhan di malam ketika mereka bercerita itu di aminkan para malaikat kecantikan dan semua dewa-dewi keindahan. Pagi itu Baekhyun datang dengan kemeja peach yang cantik dengan rok mengembang sebatas lututnya yang manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Kalau saja ia bertemu Baekhyun sejak dulu mungkin ia sudah menjadi pria paling normal dan beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun.

Berbeda dengan EL yang senang memandanginya dengan rasa kagum berlebihan, Baekhyun malah asik ngambek dengan semua godaan Luhan dan berniat akan menghajar EL nantinya. Ia benar-benar merasa sedang dipelototi untuk segera bugil karena tatapan kekasih Sehun yang sialnya manis itu terus memandanginya tanpa henti lengkap dengan decakan kagum yang terdengar mesum di telinganya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu Baek, kau malah mengundangnya untuk malam panas." Goda Luhan seraya mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang tengah merengut. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Baekhyun hari itu, mereka hanya akan berkeliling sebentar sebelum berhenti di kafe Jongdae dan menikmati sore di sana. Gadis itu tampil dengan celana pendek setengah paha berwaran biru tua yang tidak terlalu ketat dengan kemeja berbahan denim panjang. Malah yang tampil menggoda hari itu adalah Luhan dengan terusan berbahan ringan bertali spagetti yang hanya ditutupi dengan kemeja biru tua yang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Luhan lebih menggoda dari apapun juga tapi demi Tuhan mengapa mata kekasih Sehun yang seksi itu malah menatapinya terus!

"Katakan pada kedua matamu El untuk berhenti menatapku begitu sebelum aku mencumbu kekasihmu di sini!" Omel Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk merapat ke arahnya ketika mereka sedang asik melihat-lihat di sebuah butik.

"Katakan pada tubuhmu untuk berhenti menjadi seksi sebelum aku mencumbumu dahulu." Sebuah tepukan nakal dari tangan lentik EL menyapa pantat Baekhyun yang langsung mengundang pekikannya. Ia nyaris memukul EL jika saja Sehun tidak menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap tenang sementara Luhan hanya tertawa menyaksikan keributan EL dan Baekhyun. Benar-benar ia ingin sekali melihat mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. Akan lebih menyenangkan melihat wajah kekalahan Baekhyun berada di bawah pelukan manis EL.

"Oh Sehun kekasihmu ya Tuhan!" Menarik tangan Luhan kasar, Baekhyun membawa gadis itu untuk duduk dibangku yang di sediakan pihak Mall untuk pengunjung yang letih berkeliling atau sekedar menikmati kudapan yang mereka beli. Luhan hanya terkikik geli melihat Baekhyun yang terus menerus menggerutu sementara EL dan Sehun terdengar tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Ada apa dengan kekasihku Baek?" tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Luhan sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut. Baekhyun memang akan berubah menjadi sangat manja jika sudah kesal dan sialnya itu semua membuat EL semakin senang menggodanya.

"Jangan sedih baby byun, kau terlihat semakin seksi." El yang datang dengan membawa sebuah kantong belanja kecil menundukkan tubuhnya di depan Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi gadis itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku." Tepis Baekhyun saat ia merasakan jemari El menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku suka loh padamu."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh akan menghajarmu tahu!" Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bertiga setelah sebelumnya mengancam ketiga untuk tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

"Dia marah sungguhan?" Tanya El pada Luhan yang hanya diam menyaksikan kepergian Baekhyun. Dia juga heran sebenarnya mengapa Baekhyun bisa benar-benar kesal sampai seperti itu. Biasanya juga ia tidak pernah sampai sensitif seperti itu jika ada yang menggodanya.

"Mungkin sedang bulanan." Jawab Sehun acuh dan memilih duduk di sebelah Luhan yang masih kosong sehingga membuat gadis itu duduk diantara sepasang kekasih yang tengah mengharu biru karena ditinggal mainan mereka. Dasar pasangan mesum sialan. Setelah mendengar mereka berdua menghela nafas panjang lalu kemudian memilih bersandar sembari menunggu Baekhyun kembali, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkan benda tersebut. Berhari - hari tanpa menghubungi Kris sudah membuat Luhan dilanda rindu sebenarnya tapi pria itu harus dapat pelajaran agar tidak kurang ajar padanya. Sudah jelas salah namun sampai hari ini pria itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan etikad baik untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

Begitu ponsel itu aktif dan dalam mode yang siap untuk pakai, berbagai notifikasi masuk dan membuat ponselnya penuh. Satu persatu Luhan membuka mereka semua dan sebagian besar datang dari ibu dan Kris. Oh ada sekitar empat pesan dari Kyungsoo juga. Setelah membalas pesan Kyungsoo dan ibu, Luhan memilih untuk membiarkan pesan-pesan dari Kris tak terbuka begitu saja dan ia langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Masa bodo jika pria itu sekarang tengah emosi karena mencarinya atau malah sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan wanita lain, Luhan masa bodo sekali.

"Itu tadi foto pacarmu Lu?" Tanya EL yang hanya dibalas anggukan malas dari Luhan. Gadis itu kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di pundak EL yang langsung dipindahkan pria itu ke pundak Sehun, "Lebih nyaman bersandar padanya sayang." Begitu kira-kira katanya dan tersenyum setelahnya. El ini pria gila atau penyabar atau malah terlampau pengertian Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bisa-bisanya ia membiarkan seseorang bersandar di bahu kekasihnya sendiri tanpa menunjukkan perasaan kesal sama sekali. Luhan curiga kalau EL berubah normal karena Baekhyun dan berniat menjodohkan Sehun dengannya.

Liarnya otakmu nona Lu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, pria itu malah menarik kepala Luhan dan membenarkan posisi gadis itu di pundaknya. Astaga yang benar saja, mereka berdua sepasang kekasih yang gila atau bagaimana sih?! Luhan sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ini punya pacar loh." Kata Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan gumaman setuju dari kedua pria yang duduk mengapitnya.

"Dan kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih." Tambahnya lagi setelah ia mendapatkan Sehun yang makin merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga tangan kiri pria itu merangkul pundaknya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya Lulu?" tanya EL sambil memainkan ponselnya asal. Sesekali ia tertawa, sesekali juga ia meringis dan mengomel. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu sekarang.

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Aku malah berharap Baekhyun cepat datang sehingga dia bisa bersandar di bahuku." Jawab EL acuh yang membuatnya mendapatkan satu pukulan ringan dari Luhan. Yang benar saja, saat seperti ini ia masih saja memikirkan Baekhyun yang belum juga kembali.

"Dan kau diranjangku." Bisikan Sehun yang terdengar hingga ke telinga EL membuat mereka berdua tertawa keras dan kemudian langsung melakukan tos bahagia. Sementara Luhan asik mencubiti mereka berdua karena tidak habis pikir dengan otak mesum pasangan sesama ini.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hei Luhan sayang, selama kami berpacaran kami belum pernah berhubungan. Sementara aku yakin pacarmu yang seksi itu pasti sudah menerjangmu habis-habisan. Jadi-,"

"Jadi wajar saja jika aku ingin kau segera bangkit dari sana Luhan." Perkataan EL terhenti begitu ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan mereka bertiga dengan angkuhnya. Mata Luhan membulat tak percaya begitu mendapati Kris tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cemburu dan marah sementara EL dan Sehun malah diam seakan tak peduli.

"Bangkit Luhan." Memang Luhan sudah kepalang marah dengan Kris maka ia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun membiarkan Kris dengan kepala berasap karena emosi. Walau dalam otaknya Luhan merasa heran mengapa Kris bisa-bisanya berada di mall padahal selama yang ia tahu Kris adalah pria yang paling malas jika harus berhubungan dengan mall lebih baik ia bermain basket sampai patah kaki atau membawa teman-temannya untuk berpesta ala laki-laki di apartemennya. Setan apa juga yang hinggap di dalam diri kekasihnya sekarang ini?

Kesal karena Luhan tidak juga berdiri dari duduknya, Kris menarik kasar Luhan sehingga membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis akibat kuatnya tarikan pria itu namun tidak membuat Kris lantas merasa iba atau bersalah, ia semakin menarik Luhan ke sampingnya dan meremat kuat genggamannya.

"Kris, jangan kasar padanya." Ucap Sehun santai saat ia melihat Luhan yang meringis kesakitan dan menatapnya memohon pertolongan. Sebenarnya Sehun malas untuk ikut campur urusan mereka berdua namun ia lebih malas lagi menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun jika gadis itu tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Luhan. Jadi ia memilih mengambil jalan cari mati untuk menghadapi Kris daripada menahan godaan libido pria kalau sudah Baekhyun yang bertindak.

"Diamlah Sehun. Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Tentu saja ada, Luhan temanku."

"Dia kekasihku."

"Kau memperlakukannya seperti anjing." Manusia sialan mana lagi yang berani mengatainya seperti demikian? Dengan nyalang Kris melihat ke arah El yang asik memainkan kukunya setelah dengan santai berucap demikian berbeda dengan Sehun yang memutar mataya malas karena sebentar lagi kekasih Luhan itu akan mengamuk pada El. Ia harus siap tubuh menahan pukulan Kris yang mungkin akan bersarang di wajah kekasihnya.

Sialan demi kuda mana Baekhyun di saat dibutuhkan?!

Mata Kris meneliti EL dari kepala hingga kakinya, menilai bagaimana penampilan pria yang sudah berani mengatainya dan ikut campur urusannya. Kalau dilihat dari gayanya yang rapi ia seperti pria metroseksual lainnya namun dilihat dari caranya memandangi kuku-kukunya Kris yakin pria manis di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang banci. Atau jangan-jangan hanya orang homo yang kebetulan berteman dengan Sehun? Atau Sehun juga ternyata penyuka sesama? Masa bodo dengan pria itu yang jelas ia bukan tandingannya.

"Jangan campuri urusanku." Ucap Kris sambil melemparkan pandangan remeh dan merendahkan pada EL.

"Luhan itu wanita. Jadi tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukannya seperti hewan begitu." EL benar-benar berniat melawan Kris jika pria itu tidak memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik. Mungkin ia belum tahu saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hubungan KrisLu selama ini. Genggaman tangan yang keras seperti sekarang hanya sebagian kecil kekerasan yang Luhan rasakan. Meski demikan Luhan tetap wanita dan tidak sepantasnya seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu memperlakukan dia begitu.

"Dia kekasihku. Adalah Hak-ku memperlakukannya seperti apapun dan bukan urusanmu banci."

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mengenai wajah Kris dengan keras sehingga membuatnya sedikit pusing. Itu bukan tamparan dari tangan Luhan karena gadis itu tidak punya hati untuk memukul seseorang, sementara Sehun masih diam pada posisinya dan El juga masih duduk dengan tegak sambil memandang penuh ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jaga mulutmu brengsek. Kau tidak berhak menghina _kekasih_ ku begitu."

Itu suara Baekhyun dengan sebuah minuman dingin di tangan kirinya dan Kyungsoo serta Jongdae yang hanya terbengong dibelakang gadis itu.

.

.

Kafe itu dibangun dengan interior cantik bernuansa klasik yang penuh warna cokelat kayu. Romantis sebenarnya jika datang dengan pasangan atau setidaknya bawa saja perasaan tenang maka suasana yang akan membuatmu merasa dicintai. Setiap sudut ruangan sudah dipenuhi oleh pasangan muda mudi yang asik bercanda satu sama lain dan mengumbar cinta kasih. Meski demikian tidak sedikit dari pengunjung yang datang sendiri namun tetap diliputi rasa bahagia.

Berbeda dengan si cantik yang sering mendengus kesal. Jari cantik gadis itu bergerak perlahan memutari bibir gelas sambil berdecak kesal. Janji mereka batal begitu saja tanpa ada kata perpisahan atau paling tidak ucapan sampai jumpa. Kalau tahu ia akan menjadi mengenaskan seperti sekarang lebih baik sejak awal ia tidak menerima tawaran dari pria bajingan itu. Menghela nafas keras, Zitao lantas dengan cekatan merapikan semua perlengkapannya yang berserakan di atas meja sembari menunggu teman lainnya datang. Memastikan semuanya sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya, gadis kucing itu kemudian merebahkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangan lentiknya.

Keadaan kafe siang itu benar-benar mengundang rasa kantuk. Suasana yang tenang diringi dengan alunan musik jazz kekinian yang santai membuat Zitao ingin menutup matanya dengan tenang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana namun tetap saja kepalanya terasa berat. Kris memang sialan. Ia sudah paham betul arti kata sialan yang melekat pada tubuh Kris. Apapun yang dilakukan pria itu entah pada gadis atau wanita manapun pasti akan berujung pada kata brengsek atau umpatan lainnya. Dianugerahi wajah dewa memang tidak lantas membuat Kris mempunyai sikap seperti manusia baik lainnya, kelebihan yang selalu diiringi dengan kekurangan yang berlimpah.

Namun meski sudah tau begitu, Zitao tetap saja jadi gadis bodoh. Menyimpan semua perasaanya untuk si brengsek.

"Kalau tidur dirumah saja sana." Sebuah suara membuat gadis panda itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah kurang ajar membangunkannya. Lihat dengan angkuhnya Yixing dan Hayoung menarik kursi di sekitarnya dan duduk di hadapanya. Kedua gadis itu kemudian sibuk memesan dan melupakan Zitao yang semakin kelabu karena kedatangan keduanya. Berniat untuk mendapatkan hiburan malah hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Mana Kris?" tanya Yixing setelah melihat pramusaji kafe yang berlalu untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja siap menerima cerita kasih Zitao yang sebentar lagi akan mengumpat penuh semangat.

"Dia langsung pamit begitu melihat rusanya duduk bersandar di bahu pria."

"Setidaknya ia masih pamit padamu Zi." Hayoung sepertinya memang ditakdirkan lahir sebagai penghibur yang baik namun efeknya tidak ada sama sekali bagi Zitao. Ia malah mendengus kesal tak peduli pengunjung lainnya akan ikutan kesal dengan ulahnya barusan.

"Kalau masih berniat kembali padanya untuk apa mengajakku keluar?!" Oh Oh Zitao yang malang mungkin kau terlalu terbawa perasaan hingga melupakan fakta jika Kris sudah cinta mati dengan rusa incarannya.

"Kapan ia berkata akan berpisah dari Luhan?"

Zitao menegak kasar minumanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yixing barusan, " Dua hari yang lalu. Dan pagi ini sebelum kami bertemu." Dan kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela kafe untuk sekedar meringankan pikirannya.

"Zi," Panggilan lembut Hayoung membuat gadis kucing itu membalik pandangannya dari jendela kafe menatap sahabatnya tersebut. "Ya?"

"Jangan jadi duri dalam hubungan seseorang. Jika memang ia untukmu maka biarkan ia kembali padamu bukan dengan merusaknya." Tidak hanya Zitao yang termenung dengan ucapan Hayong namun Yixing juga demikian. Menjadi duri dalam hubungan? Terlihat mengasikkan dan penuh tantangan namun apa asiknya mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa perlawanan? Oh sesosok iblis sepertinya sedang tersenyum manis di balik kedok sempurnanya.

Menghela nafasnya berat, Zitao mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah jendela, "Akan ku coba. Akan aku coba bermain dengan adil untuk ini." Ketiganya tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Zitao yang bijak dan menenangkan sebelum mereka mendapati pasangan yang baru saja menjadi obrolan mereka tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan penuh drama.

.

.

Kris menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar lalu menatap Luhan dengan penuh emosi. Kepalanya sudah penuh dengan sumpah belum lagi pipinya yang masih memanas karena tamparan sialan Baekhyun. Gadis itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran yang setimpal. Kembali pada Luhan yang masih diam di tempatnya membuat Kris semakin naik darah. Matanya meneliti Luhan dari atas hingga kaki gadis itu dan mendapati fakta bahwa gadisnya berpakaian terlalu terbuka hari ini dan ia dengan santainya berjalan keluar tanpa pengawasannya.

Mau berlagak single?

"Sejak kapan kau berani memakai pakaian seperti ini untuk keluar?" Tanya Kris tanpa berniat menurunkan nada suaranya yang dipenuhi emosi. Sementara Luhan, gadis itu hanya menatap Kris acuh dan kembali melihat arah pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Jangan kasar padaku Kris."

"Kau tidak menjawabku Luhan. Sejak kapan kau berani memakai pakaian seperti ini untuk keluar!" Bentakkan Kris membuat Luhan semakin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kris. Ia harus berjuang mati-matian menahan desakan air matanya yang tak sabar ingin keluar. Kris benci tangisan maka ia tidak boleh menangis agar pria itu mau menurunkan emosinya.

"Jangan bentak aku Kris."

Kris menggeram marah dan melampiaskan semuanya kepada stir mobilnya. Gadis cantiknya tidak mengidahkan perintahnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan sekarang mulai banyak memerintah?! Sialan ini benar-benar sialan!

"Dengar Luhanku yang manis, Lihat aku!" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kris yang masih dibawah emosi. Meskipun tidak menghilangkan jejak tampan di sana namun tetap saja Luhan takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Pertama, aku benci tangisan. Jadi jangan menangis."

Gadis cantik itu kemudian menyeka air matanya setelahnya menarik nafas panjang berusaha tenang. Ia tidak boleh lemah untuk selanjutnya.

"Kedua, aku tidak suka kau berpakaian terbuka tanpa aku."

"Maafkan aku untuk itu. Aku-"

"Ketiga, Aku menerima maafmu dan kau harus terima hukumanmu untuk semuanya."

Luhan menatap Kris tidak percaya dengan ucapan prianya itu. Disini ia adalah korban dan seharusnya ia yang marah mengapa ia yang harus menerima hukumannya? Kris yang paham gadisnya akan membantah segera meneruskan ucapannya sebelum Luhan mulai memberontak yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku minta maaf jika membentakmu dan kasar padamu jadi kau bisa terima hukumanmu bukan, sayangku?" Jemari Kris bergerak selembut mungkin mengusap dagu cantik Luhan meskipun yang dirasakan gadis itu adalah ketegangan yang nyata. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya jika ia menerima hukuman tersebut meskipun menolaknya sama saja dengan menambah masa hukuman.

Kris mendekatkan wajah Luhan kearahnya dan memberikan bibir si cantik kecupan selamat datang pada hukumannya.

"Jalani hukumannya atau terima akibatnya sayangku?"

.

.

TBC

CIE SEHUN SAMA LUHAN UDAH KENA BENIH-BENIH CINTA KAAAN~~~

Pelan-pelan gak apa kan biar kalian gemes sama malu-malu kucingnya luhan dan sehun sama perasaan masing-masing kkkkk~

Sejujurnya aku ingin mengubah tulisan di ff ini menjadi seperti novel terjemah yang sering kubaca hehe. Biasanya hanya tercipta dari part-part pendek namun apa daya u,u)/

Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian dipart-part sebelumnya dengan review atau sejenisnya. Aku cinta kalian kkkk~


	5. Chapter 5

U' R'

Chapter 5 :

 _Desperate_

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia Big Event

.

.

.

Anggap saja sebentar lagi langkah Zitao menuju pelukan lelaki idamannya akan segera terwujud. Ia tidak tahu bisakah ia disebut gadis baik atau jahat ketika salah seorang temanmu terluka ia malah menari bahagia. Efek jatuh cinta ternyata memberikan hasil yang begitu signifikan pada kehidupan seorang Zitao. Gadis tomboy itu kini perlahan berubah menjadi putri cantik dari negeri gingseng. Mata sipitnya kini memiliki garis tegas dikelopaknya agar semakin terlihat, bibir kucingnya kini tidak lagi pucat namun lebih berwarna merah segar yang menggairahkan, rambut hitam yang dibiarkan tergerai menyapa siapapun yang melihatnya membuat Zitao terlihat seperti wanita sesungguhnya. Bukan apa-apa gadis itu berpenampilan demikian, semua kembali pada berita yang santer berembus jika hubungan Kris dan Luhan sedang diambang perpisahan dan tentu saja hal itu merupakan angin segar baginya.

Semua berawal dari pertemuannya tempo hari dengan Kris yang berujung pada pria itu menarik gadis cantiknya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kabar yang terdengar setelah itu adalah pertengkaran hebat mereka berdua yang membuat Kris putus asa. Pria itu jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman satu jurusannya ketimbang dengan Luhan padahal saat mereka masih mesra seakan tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hal ini tentu saja memberikan celah yang begitu indah untuk Zitao agar bisa melangkah bersama Kris. Ia hanya perlu hadir menjadi gadis cantik yang baik hati menghibur temannya yang sedih lalu membuat pria itu lupa diri dan jatuh hati padanya. Mudah saja semuanya mengingat sifat Kris yang gampang tergoda dengan wanita –sebuah pencapaian untuk Luhan karena ia bisa mengikat mata Kris untuk tertuju padanya.

Polesan terakhir sudah dibubuhi di wajahnya, sedikit mengecap bibirnya dan Zitao sudah siap untuk meleburkan hati Kris. Malam ini pria itu mengajak teman-teman satu jurusan mereka untuk sedikit berpesta dengan beberapa minuman menyenangkan dan disko kecil-kecilan sekedar melepaskan penat. Menurut info yang ia terima dari pesan group ada beberapa teman dekatnya yang akan hadir dalam pesta tersebut, jadi ia tidak akan merasa risih menjadi satu-satunya gadis di sana.

Intinya malam ini gadis cantik kita Zitao sudah berniat menggiring Kris untuk meleburkan cintanya pada Luhan dan mengunci dirinya dalam hati pria itu.

 _Tapi kejutan itu tidak tahu waktu kan?_

.

.

"Sshh,.. Pelan-Pelan Hun."

Sehun hanya menahan nafasnya mendengar desisan Luhan sementara ia sendiri sudah tidak sabaran lagi. Tangannya yang sempat berhenti kembali terjulur dan mulai lagi aktifitasnya barusan. Mengusap bagian itu perlahan dan membuat rusa cantiknya menggeliat –dan mendesis lagi.

"Huun... Pelan sshh.."

Masa bodo dengan Luhan! Sehun semakin menekan jari-jarinya untuk mengurus bagian tersebut agar segera selesai. Mempercepat gerakan yang semakin membuat Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman bahkan jari cantik gadis itu sudah mulai menggapai-gapainya.

"Shhh Sehuuun!" Nafas yang terengah-engah menuntaskan teriakan Luhan dan pekerjaan Sehun. Tak hanya Luhan yang menarik nafas lega, Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memang hanya mengobati luka di kaki Luhan lebih tepatnya di kuku jari gadis itu namun desisan Luhan yang sensual membuatnya merinding sendiri. Posisi duduknya rendah tepat di depan bagian tercantik si gadis, sedikit saja ia mengangkat kepalanya –dengan Luhan yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak sejak tadi maka ia sudah bisa mengecup mesra bagian tercantik tersebut.

"Lain kali coba mata cantikmu dipakai untuk melihat jalanmu ya sayangku. Jangan dipakai untuk memandang pria tampan sepertiku saja." Ucap Sehun sembari membereskan perkakasnya membiarkan Luhan yang memberengut kesal mendengar ocehan Sehun. Tentu saja ia sudah melihat jalannya dengan sangat baik hanya saja karena terburu-buru ia jadi tersangkut kaki sendiri dan terjatuh dengan sialnya membuat kukunya terkelupas menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah hati-hati kok!" Bibir si cantik mengerucut imut membuat siapapun yang ada di hadapannya pasti akan lupa diri dan berlomba mendaratkan bibir mereka diatasnya. Menggerutu sambil cemberut adalah hal manja yang sering Luhan lakukan jika ia sedang bersama Sehun, hanya jika sedang bersama pria itu tidak dengan yang lain bahkan dengan Kris yang notabenenya adalah kekasih si rusa. Alasan klasik, Kris pria dengan nafsu binatang jadi sedikit gerakan menggoda habislah ia mendesah sampai kehilangan suara. Dengan segelas air dingin, Sehun kembali dari dapur setelah meletakan kembali perlengkapan pengobatannya dan duduk di sebelah Luhan yang masih dalam mode ngambek.

"ini. Siapa tahu bisa mendinginkan hati dan kepalamu yang sudah berasap." Tanpa menoleh atau sekedar basa-basi mengucapkan terima kasih, Luhan langsung melahap air dingin tersebut sampai habis. Marah memang menguras tenaga apalagi ia baru saja terluka kan? Sementara Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat si cantik yang minum seperti onta kehausan begitu.

"Jadi, apa?" Pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menolehkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya tersebut dan mendapati wajah penuh rasa penasaran dan menuntut dari Sehun. Tanpa harus memberikan pertanyaan dengan kalimat yang lengkap, Luhan sudah tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Sehun hari ini.

"Aku hanya yakin kalau Kris itu selingkuh."

Sehun mendesah pasrah mendengar ucapan Luhan kali ini. Bukan hanya hari ini saja sih, sudah sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini Luhan selalu menuduh kekasihnya tersebut selingkuh. Bukannya Sehun tidak menanyakan alasannya, ia sudah bertanya bahkan sampai kesal sendiri namun jawaban Luhan sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun.

"Kau punya bukti apa untuk membuktikan pradugamu?"

"Banyak Sehun dan aku yakin semua itu benar."

"Sebutkan."

Luhan mengubah duduknya menjadi menghadap Sehun sambil memeluk satu bantal sofa milik pria itu sementara Sehun hanya menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa berusaha untuk tetap tenang mendengar semua tuduhan Luhan yang bisa saja tidak terbukti apa-apa.

"Hal mudahnya saja, ia tidak pernah lagi mengizinkanku meminjamkan ponselnya untuk aku mainkan."

"Itu biasa Lu,"

"Tapi tidak bagiku! Kami biasa menyimpan ponsel masing-masing saat bersama, itu sebabnya aku sering tidak membalas pesan group kita, namun belakangan ini ia selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya."

"Bisa saja ia sibuk dengan group jurusan."

Luhan menghela nafas sebal. Sehun memang seperti itu jika sudah menyangkut soal Kris, entah bagaiamana dengan cepatnya pria itu mengubah pandanganya kepada kekasihnya tersebut – _oh ingatkah nona Lu jika semua perubahan itu karena dirimu?_

Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah dengusan kesal Luhan barusan. Sehun jadi asik sendiri dengan ponselnya sementara Luhan jadi sibuk menggerutu karena tingkah Sehun dan juga ulah Kris yang sejak kemarin sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Luhan yakin ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Terhitung sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka yang mengakibatkan Luhan harus meliburkan dirinya selama dua hari karena serangan nafsu Kris, mereka tiba-tiba saja merenggang tanpa sebab. Laki-laki itu terus mengelak saat Luhan menanyakan apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan ponselnya mengapa ia terlalu acuh pada gadis itu. Bahkan Kris sudah tidak pernah lagi menginap di tempat Luhan, ia lebih sering di apartemennya sendiri –setidaknya itu yang ia katakan. Luhan tentu tidak bodoh hanya menahan rindu tanpa melakukan apapun, namun yang ia dapatkan setiap akan berkunjung ke apartemen pria itu adalah, _"Maaf aku sedang keluar dengan yang lain."_

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Sehun mengerti jika si rusa cantik dihadapannya tengah gelisah setengah mati. Bukannya ia tidak peduli dengan perubahan pada Kris hanya saja sedikit banyak ia bersyukur akan hal itu karena itu mampu mengembalikan sedikit demi sedikit waktu Luhan untuk dirinya dan orang lain. Sehun paham betul bagaimana hubungan Luhan dan kekasihnya tersebut yang merenggang belakangan ini namun ia juga jadi senang karena itu artinya ia tidak akan lagi mendapatkan Luhan yang sulit dihubungi atau malah sedang mendesah saat dikunjungi.

"Bagaimana jika Kris bosan padaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia mencari gadis lain dan meniggalkanku begitu."

"Selingkuh?" Jawab Sehun acuh sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya. Ayolah ia sedang melepas rindu dengan EL.

Luhan mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Ia memang sudah curiga jika Kris sedang mendekati gadis lain belakangan ini. Ada satu nama yang melintas di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Seorang yang diam-diam ternyata membuat kerusakan dalam hubungannya. Memang masih prasangka namun jika terbukti adanya maka jangan salahkan Luhan jika ia berubah menjadi binatang liar. Ada banyak yang bisa ia lakukan ketika seseorang menyakitinya.

"Hun, aku sedang curiga dengan satu orang."

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Luhan sering berprasangka yang tidak-tidak saat sedang paranoid.

"Zitao?" Belum sempat Luhan membuka suara, ponselnya berbunyi menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk di sana. Agak mengherankan saat ia mendapatkan pesan berbentuk video di sana dengan pengirim yang tidak jelas namanya.

"Siapa? Apa itu?" Sehun sedikit penasaran saat ia melihat wajah Luhan penuh rasa penasaran ketika membuka ponselnya.

"Ini ada yang mengirimkanku video. Tapi tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya."

"Buka saja." Luhan menurut saja untuk membuka video tersebut. Dapat ia rasakan Sehun yang mendekat ke arahnya. Video itu mempunyai durasi yang lumayan pendek hanya sekitar dua menit namun apa yang terdapat di dalamnya mampu membuat Sehun mengumpat sepenuh hati sementara Luhan sudah terduduk lemas dengan luka bernanah di hatinya.

.

.

 _Entah bagaimana caranya ia harus menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya sekarang. Bukan karena bosan atau apa –jelas ia tidak pernah bosan dengan kemolekan tubuh si cantik yang siap mendesah kapapun untuknya. Oh katakanlah ia maniak seks namun untuk apa hidup dengan anugerah keseksian tanpa batas namun tidak digunakan sama sekali? Kris bukan pria bodoh yang tidak memanfaatkan kelebihannya seperti itu. Segala cara telah ia lakukan untuk bisa menghindar dari Luhan mulai dari cara halus dengan menghilang diam-diam sampai tidak menghubunginya lagi namun gadis itu sepertinya sudah cinta mati padanya. Luhan tetap bersikukuh menghubunginya._

 _Ini sudah malam yang kesekian kalinya –Kris malas menghitungnya ia jauh dari Luhan tanpa cinta kasih gadis itu. Memang mereka masih sepasang kekasih hanya saja ia sedang tidak ingin bersama gadis itu. Mudah saja, Kris merindukan kehidupan liarnya sebelum bersama Luhan. Kehidupan di mana berbotol-botol minuman dengan pesta seks tanpa batas bukanlah hal yang tabu baginya, namun sejak memantapkan hatinya untuk Luhan ia perlahan menghindari itu semua._

 _Tubuh Luhan selalu cantik, ia juga selalu rapat dan sempit entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu hingga ia masih sangat sulit bahkan untuk percintaan mereka yang keberapa itu, mendengar desahan dari mulut si mungil saja sudah mampu membuat Kris pusing karena gairah yang meninggi. Lihat betapa sempurnanya Luhan bagi Raja Porno seperti dirinya. Percintaan mereka juga sudah melalui berbagai macam tahapan, model dan rasa –namun tetap pada batas sewajarnya. Semua pergulatan panas mereka sudah Kris simpan rapi dalam satu memori penyimpan data yang ia jaga baik-baik hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Kris tetap lah Kris, ia masih belum puas dengan semuanya dan butuh pelampiasan baru._

 _Sesuatu yang bisa mengajaknya berpetualang dengan kekuatan gairah yang panas dan membara tanpa takut apapun –termasuk resiko hamil, terpujilah semua dewa karena Kris berhasil menemukannya. Maka setelah menghapus semua rekaman percintaannya dengan Luhan secara kaffah, Kris kemudian mengirimkan pesan ajakan pesta untuk teman-temannya dengan harapan orang itu hadir dan ia bisa menghiburnya._

 _Dan orang itu datang dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya memasrahkan diri atas Kris. Malam itu benar-benar menyenangkan bahkan semua tamu yang hadir datang dengan balutan menggoda. Awalnya Kris hanya berniat bermain sebentar dengan gadis yang sedang asik bercanda dengan teman-teman mereka, gadis bermata kucing yang diam-diam menyukainya. Oh tentu saja Kris bukan pria bodoh yang tidak tahu jika ada gadis lain yang bernanah hatinya sementara ia sedang menjalin cinta dengan orang lain. Dengan langkah mantap ia membawa dirinya menuju Zitao yang tampil sangat cantik malam ini, bahkan ia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan semua yang melekat ditubuhnya. Anggap saja Kris sudah gila namun ia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona gadis itu._

 _Semua berlangsung manis dan sempurna, mereka bahkan sekarang sudah berada di sebuah sofa kecil di pojok ruangan dengan bibir saling bertaut sementara pesta semakin meliar. Kris memang raja atas segala kenikmatan dengan kuasanya ia mampu membuat Zitao menggeram panas akan gairahnya._

" _Kau cantik." Tatapan Kris tak lepas dari wajah Zitao yang memerah entah karena malu atau gairahnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menyampirkan sedikit rambutnya di belakang telinga. Gerakan malu-malu yang manis._

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Satu ciuman kecil menjadi balasan dari ucapan Zitao yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis sekali. Malam itu Kris sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk membawa gadis kucing ini mendesah pasrah dibawah kungkungannya. Ia sudah 100 persen yakin sampai siluet cantik melintas di depan matanya dan merubah semuanya._

 _._

 _._

.

Ada yang berbeda dari wajah Zitao hari ini. Tidak ada senyum ramah dan gelak tawa yang menghias harinya. Sejak tadi yang dilakukannya hanya diam menatap layar ponselnya tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Ia sendiri juga bingung harus mengeluarkan emosinya dalam bentuk apalagi. Menangis? Marah? Tertawa? Ayolah ia sudah cukup gila dengan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam dan sekarang seseorang sudah menambahkan lagi kadar kegilaan tersebut.

Video berdurasi lima menit bahkan belum menampilkan seluruh proses pergulatan panas yang dilakoni dua pemain di dalamnya. Ia tahu itu karena video itu tampak terpotong di tengah dengan potongan yang buruk. Ini asli tanpa rekayasa. Namun dengan lima menit itu berhasil menyarangkan satu lagi perasaan gila dalam hatinya. Entah sudah berapa banyak sifat buruk yang memenuhi hatinya sejak ia mengenal pria bernama bermarga Wu tersebut.

Dengki?

Iri?

Marah?

Kecewa?

Dendam?

Khianat?

Terlalu banyak untuk dijabarkan satu persatu sifat buruk dalam hatinya. Kalau tidak ingat ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa mungkin pelakon wanita dalam video tersebut sudah terkapar tak berdaya di depan matanya, benar-benar tak berdaya –atau mati dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Ia tidak tahu seberapa besar kesalahannya dulu pada gadis itu. Mungkin dulu ia terlalu mengumpati Luhan sampai-sampai tuhan membalas perlakuannya melalui orang terdekatnya. Anggap saja seseorang yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan berani berlaku demikian kepadanya.

Zhang Yixing.

Gadis berwajah polos tanpa dosa itu telah menaburkan rasa kebencian dengan bumbu kekecewaan yang mendalam pada hatinya. Gadis yang dengan tanpa dosanya telah berbaring pasrah dan mendesah di bawah keperkasaan Kris, pria yang ia sukai bahkan cintai. Seseorang yang bahkan tahu seberapa putus asanya ia ketika Luhan menjalin cinta dengan Kris, seseorang yang menjadi teman berkeluh kesahnya kini menjadi pelakon adegan seksi nan menggoda bersama Kris.

Semalam saat pesta berlangsung ia cukup sadar untuk menyadari Kris yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja setelah melabuhkan ciuman panas di bibirnya. Pria itu tersenyum sangat manis dan berbisik rendah memujinya lalu kemudian beralasan pergi ke kamar kecil yang malah berakhir dengan menghabiskan malam bersama Yixing. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Yixing datang, seperti apa penampilannya malam itu sampai bisa mengalihkan Kris darinya. Jadi ini alasan mengapa ia tidak menemukan gadis itu pagi ini apartemennya, jelas saja ia sedang mengurung nikmat dibawah pelukan Kris.

Jari cantiknya iseng memutar kembali video pergulatan panas tersebut yang lantas membuatnya menangis dalam diam. Ia dapat melihat Kris begitu menikmatinya bahkan pria itu tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Saat bergerak ia meneriakkan nama Yixing begitu jelas tanpa celah, ketika mereka bertukar posisi, berubah gaya dan kembali memulai pertarungan ranjang itu semua dilakoni dengan sadar oleh keduanya.

Sebuah pesan masuk kembali dalam ponsel Zitao dan segera ia buka. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak bunuh diri setelah mengetahui isi pesan tersebut yang ternyata adalah bagian akhir dari pergulatan panas Kris dan Yixing. Setelah mendesah panjang, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain hingga Kris mengakhiri semuanya dengan _"Aku mencintaimu. Kita berkencan mulai sekarang."_ Dan dengan setannya Yixing tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk.

Prang!

"Dasar Bajingan!" Tangis Zitao menggema di dalam apartemennya bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang kini sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otak keduanya hingga dengan teganya berlaku demikian padanya. Lebih dari semuanya mengapa Yixing bisa tega melakukan demikian padanya. _One night stand_ atau bukan tetap saja Kris adalah pria yang ia cintai, seseorang yang ia sayangi dengan penuh hatinya lalu mengapa gadis itu tega menabur garam di atas lukanya atas cintanya pada Kris.

Zitao bahkan tidak mengetahui jika Hayoung telah masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mendapati dirinya tengah menangis pilu di atas kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak terluka fisik namun hatinya sudah hancur bahkan terlalu sakit untuk merasakan apapun lagi. Sesekali Zitao memukul dadanya sambil berteriak menyumpahi Kris dan Yixing dalam tangisnya membuat Hayoung mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk sahabatnya tersebut. Ia sendiri memang belum tahu apa yang terjadi namun melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya sekarang maka ia meyakini semua ada hubungannya dengan Kris dan Yixing. Entah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sampai-sampai membuat Zitao sedemikian terluka.

Tangis Zitao sama sekali belum mereda bahkan ketika Hayoung memeluk tubuhnya. Ia terus mengumpati keduanya tanpa ampun bahkan dengan penuh benci. Ia tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya dengan seseorang namun sekarang bahkan kata maaf saja terdengar terlalu haram untuk hatinya. Ia bukan seseorang tanpa perasaan yang bisa sesuka hati orang lain permainkan, dibalik topengnya ia adalah gadis lemah yang tetap mendamba cinta. Sudah cukup ia terluka dengan Luhan mengapa sekarang menjadi lebih parah?

Melawan Luhan saja sudah mustahil apa sekarang ia harus bertarung melawan sahabat sendiri?

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kepalanya sudah pusing karena menahan emosi belum telapak tangannya yang sejak tadi terkepal sudah mulai berkeringat. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang dengan upaya agar emosi yang memenuhi rongga dadanya menghilang atau paling tidak sedikit mereda. Semua pikiran dan akal sehat Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa dipakai untuk menemukan alasan yang masuk akal tentang apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Seluruh kecerdasannya mendadak menghilang dan hanya dipenuhi dengan umpatan sialan.

Inginya sih sekarang ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat bersembunyi si biadap dan menghajarnya sampai mati namun yang terjadi ia malah terjebak dengan gadis bodoh yang bahkan hanya membiarkan dirinya terkulai lemas di atas sofanya.

Luhan.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya setelah Sehun membawa gadis itu dari posisi awalnya. Sebuah pesan masuk selanjutnya yang masih berisi video menjelaskan apa yang selama ini ia takutkan. Luhan hanya membiarkan matanya memandang kosong ke arah ponselnya sementara air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Tidak ada raungan atau tangisan menyayat hati namun penampilan Luhan sekarang lebih dari sekedar mengenaskan. Tatapan yang kosong, diam tanpa suara. Jauh dalam dirinya, hati si cantik ini sudah tidak lagi berbentuk apapun. Semuanya sudah hancur begitu saja bahkan tanpa sempat ia mempersiapkan diri. Kecurigaannya terbukti dan semua seakan mengejeknya dengan mudah.

Kris.

Pria brengsek yang ia sayangi setulus hati itu sudah membakar habis cintanya dengan sialannya. Pria itu dengan mudahnya meremukkan hati kecil Luhan yang rapuh, meremas rasa sakitnya dan menyiram lukanya dengan lelehan duka yang lebih dalam.

Jika hanya penyiksaan, ia masih bisa menerima karena itu hanya luka fisik yang akan hilang namun perselingkuhan? Dosa kejam yang tak pernah bisa ia terima dalam sejarah percintaan. Jika hanya sekedar berjalan bersama, rasa maaf Luhan masih bisa diberikan namun jika mendesah bersama? Ia bukan Tuhan yang akan dengan mudah menerima maaf seseorang. Ada ratusan iblis yang bersiap merasukinya agar ia melakukan pembalasan.

Sebuah pesan masuk bahkan membuat Luhan semakin meradang dalam kubangan Luka. Pesan yang dikirimkan Kris itu menjelaskan akhir dari kisa cintanya dengan pria pujaannya tersebut. Kris, Pria yang ia cintai dengan seluruh hati dan jiwanya sudah berselingkuh dengan gadis yang ia curigai dengan sangat sempurna bahkan mereka sudah memeluk mesra kenikmatan dunia bersama malam itu dan memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya dengan satu kalimat ' _Kita putus Luhan.'_ Tanpa penjelasan apapun tanpa pengertian apapun.

"Hun," Sehun hanya menoleh sedikit kearah Luhan yang memanggilnya. Tidak tau apa yang sedang merasukinya hanya saja ia merasa cukup kesal dengan tingkah Luhan sekarang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Suara Luhan terdengar tenang meskipun Sehun tahu gadis itu tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku juga harus tidur dengan pria lain? Apa aku harus menamparnya? Memukulnya? Sehun apa yang har-" Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama hingga Luhan melepaskan tangisannya dan mulai meracau akan rasa sakitnya. Sesekali bahkan ia sampai kesulitan bernafas akibat tangisannya.

"Ia berselingkuh Hun." Sehun hanya mengusap punggung sahabatnya selembut mungkin agar Luhan bisa tenang sambil menahan tangan Luhan yang sejak tadi memukul diri sendiri.

"Bajingan itu selingkuh Hun." Sehun hanya diam mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan Luhan katakan tentang perasannya. Ia sengaja membiarkan gadis itu mengumpat sampai puas yang jelas lebih baik di matanya dari pada tingkah Luhan beberapa saat lalu yang hanya diam seperti tak bernyawa.

"Bajingan!" Setelah mengumpati Kris sambil berteriak, Luhan kemudian diam dalam tangisnya membuat Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya hingga ia dapat melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang. Sialan! Gadis itu kembali diam melemparkan tatapan kosong dan menangis membuat Sehun takut sendiri. Seseorang dalam keadaan depresi seperti Luhan ini tidak dapat berpikir jernih, ia bisa saja pergi ke dapur dan membakar diri atau menenggelamkan diri di dalam bath up. Secepat mungkin Sehun menyadarkan Luhan hingga membuat gadis itu kembali sadar dan menatapnya penuh luka.

Mata cantik gadis itu tidak lagi memancarkan tatapan penuh cinta dan keindahan, yang terpancar hanya kesakitan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Sehun dapat merasakannya hingga tanpa sadar sudut hatinya sakit sendiri mendapati Luhan menjadi demikian. Sehun menggerakkan jarinya mengusap air mata Luhan tak lantas membuat Luhan tenang, ia malah semakin semangat mengeluarkan air matanya sembari menutup mata.

"Sudah puas mengumpatnya?" tanya Sehun lembut yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Mau mengumpat lagi?" tanya Sehun lagi yang masih dijawab dengan gerakan yang sama.

"Perlu aku menghabisinya?" kedua mata Luhan terbuka begitu mendengar Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan demikian. Pancaran mata Sehun yang dilimpahkan kepadanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Pria itu tengah meradang bersamanya sekarang. Perlahan Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang masih sibuk mengusap air matanya lalu menggenggamnya. Tangan Sehun begitu hangat dan penuh cinta –dapat ia rasakan bahkan dari awal mereka berkenalan. Di awal perkenalannya dengan Sehun, hanya perasaan hangat dan aman melingkupi pria itu membuatnya begitu nyaman bersandar padanya. Ia tidak pernah ragu mengeluarkan semua bebannya pada Sehun karena ia selalu mendapatkan perasaan nyaman saat berada di dekat pria itu. Tidak pernah tidak. Bahkan ketika Sehun mengakui orientasi seksualnya yang berbeda, Luhan masih merasakan kehangatan yang sama.

Kehangat seorang pria pada gadisnya.

Jauh dalam hatinya ia yakin Sehun adalah pria baik hati yang penuh cinta maka ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan apa yang Sehun tanyakan padanya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan sahabatnya itu melakukan tindakan keji dengan mengotori tangannya bahkan hanya dengan bau tubuh dari si brengsek Kris.

"Jangan Sehun. Jangan lakukan itu." Sehun mendesah kasar mendapati penolakan Luhan atas idenya. Otaknya masih berpikir Luhan tetap menabur rasa maaf untuk Kris.

"Kau masih melindungi si brengsek itu?" Luhan menggeleng atas pertanyaan Sehun sambil tetap menggenggam tangan pria itu.

"Lalu biarkan aku menghajarnya Lu. Ia sudah kurang ajar padamu."

"Jangan Sehun. Biarkan saja."

Sehun sudah hampir mendidih melihat Luhan yang sok tegar seperti sekarang. Ia hampir menyumpahi Luhan dengan kata kasar sampai tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya dan mulut gadis itu bersuara lirih, "Karena aku sayang padamu."

 _Aku sayang padamu Sehun, sungguh. Jadi jangan biarkan dirimu larut dalam luka dan benci yang aku rasakan._

 _Cukup aku._

.

.

TBC

Hehehe~

Yang kemarin Luhan Kris putus itu sudah terjadi yaaak. Oia apa aku sudah bilang kalau ini berdasarkan kisah nyata? Beberapa potongan kasus dalam cerita ini terjadi pada orang terdekatku sendiri hehe. Lebih tepatnya pada sahabat terdekatku sendiri. Kalau dikejadian nyata dua orang yang jadi Kris dan Luhan saling ketemu dan Kris memutuskan Luhan dengan alasan kalau ia bosan dengan Luhan. Lalu di kejadian nyata juga yang membuat Kris dan Luhan putus memang bukan Zitao tapi orang Yixing sahabat dari zitao.

Aneh ya? Bahkan pas aku diceritain temenku yang dia diputusin sama pacaranya gara-gara bosen dan perselingkuhan pacarnya dengan sahabat orang yang suka sama dia, aku pun ngerasa ternyata apa yang ada di cerita itu benar adanya haha.

Jangan khawatir, aku juga sudah izin dengan mereka para pelaku dunia nyata jika kasusnya mau aku tulis jadi cerita dan mereka setuju hahahaha.

Makasih yaaa kalian sudah membaca dan memberikan pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini. Maafin ya kalau aku jarang bales review kalian hehe, tapi aku selalu baca kok dan terima ide-ide yang kalian kasih. Terima kasih banyak pokonyaaaaa.

Selamat lebaran *masih berbau lebaran kan yak.


	6. Chapter 6

U' R'

Chapter 6 :

 _Story Of My Life_

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is Genderswitch. For Hunhan Indonesia Big Event

.

.

.

Mari tarik ulur semuanya kebelakang jauh sebelum kita bermain dengan masa depan Luhan dan Sehun beserta antek-antek mereka. Mari kita berjalan mundur untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kehidupan sang tokoh utama pria, Sehun. Oh Sehun. Anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara yang keduanya merupakan perempuan. Jauh sebelum mengikrarkan diri sebagai kekasih EL –yang juga seorang laki-laki, Sehun merupakan pria normal yang mencintai wanita dengan segala keindahannya. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana semua itu bermula pada hidupnya yang sempurna. Hadir sebagai anak terakhir juga sebagai putra kebanggaan keluarga bermarga OH tersebut tentu saja membuat Sehun kecil selalu mengecap apa yang namanya kebahagiaan tanpa batas. Kakak perempuan yang begitu menyayanginya dan selalu mengandalkannya menjadikan Sehun terlahir dengan pribadi yang ramah dan kuat secara bersamaan. Kehadirannya mampu membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi menyenangkan dan bersahabat ditambah dengan pekerjaan orang tua yang berhasil membuat Sehun dan kedua kakaknya tidak pernah mengalami apa yang dinamakan kesulitan.

Semua berjalan terlalu mulus dan membahagiakan. Usia yang masih muda bahkan Sehun sudah mampu merasakan getaran manis bernama cinta. Gadis manis yang menjadi kakak kelasnya sewaktu sekolah dasar menjadi orang beruntung tersebut. Bermodal cerita dari sang ayah tentang kenangan masa muda beliau dengan sang bunda, Sehun membuang rasa malunya dan mengatakan semua perasaan manisnya kepada gadis tersebut. Sekali lagi walau dengan usaha yang lumayan menguras keringat dan jantung yang hampir mati, Sehun berhasil menyatakan perasaanya meskipun ia tidak berniat menjadikan gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya. Tujuan Sehun kala itu hanya ingin membuat kakak cantik itu tahu bahwa ada seorang adik kelas bermata sipit yang menyukainya dan syukurlah gadis itu memahami pemikiran imut Sehun. Mereka berakhir menjadi teman dekat hingga sang kakak lulus sekolah.

Perputaran waktu terus berjalan tak peduli bagaimana kita melaluinya dan dunia memang hanya diisi dengan benda fana yang akan berakhir cepat atau lambat tanpa disadari. Semua bermula ketika sang ayah itu meregang nyawa di tempat baringannya dengan tenangnya di hadapan ibu dan kedua kakak perempuannya. Entah mengapa meskipun hatinya sakit melihat sang ayah sudah kembali ke dunia sebenarnya namun rasa kecewa dan marah itu tidak bisa Sehun sembunyikan dari dirinya. Ia ingin sekali memaki ayahnya untuk membuat pria itu sadar dan kembali membangun asa yang telah mereka berdua janjikan. Sehun ingin mengumpati sang ayah agar pria itu teringat dengan janji mereka untuk membangun rumah pohon di belakang rumah, bermain sepak bola dan melakukan perkemahan bersama. Sehun menaruh harapannya tinggi di sana dan sang ayah menjatuhkannya dengan tidak kembali lagi membuka mata setelah semalam mereka berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain –janji laki-laki.

Hari itu, semua orang menangisi kepergian mendiang ayahnya bahkan sang ibu beberapa kali sempat tak sadarkan diri namun tidak dengan Sehun. Air matanya terasa kering bersama dengan rasa cintanya pada sang ayah yang menguap begitu saja hilang tak berbekas. Minggu depan adalah hari bahagianya, ia akan lulus dari sekolah dasar dan menjadi seorang pelajar menengah pertama namun yang ia dapatkan malah kepergian seorang bapak tanpa permisi. Mungkin sejak hari itu ia begitu membenci ayahnya walau sebenarnya semua itu hanya kamuflase atas perasaan kehilangannya yang mendalam.

Waktu terus berputar tanpa tahu diri meninggalkan siapapun yang tak bisa menggunakannya dengan bijaksana. Nampaknya ibu Sehun merupakan wanita yang bijaksana dengan memanfaatkan waktunya dengan sangat baik. Atau ia yang tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya seorang pria yang mengaku teman ibunya duduk di rumah mereka dengan senyum brengseknya. Seingat Sehun ini sudah tiga kali pria itu datang ke rumahnya terhitung sejak tiga tahun kepergian ayahnya. Pria itu begitu besar dan tampak sempurna untuk ibunya yang kecil, di mata Sehun pria itu benar-benar sosok seorang ayah yang selama ini menghilang dari kehidupannya. Ia menyukai pria itu sebagai ayahnya bahkan kedua kakaknya pun telah bercerita jika mereka akan mempunyai ayah baru yaitu pria itu.

Sehun kecil memang sangat tampan untuk ukuran anak smp namun ia juga terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Kulitnya yang putih dengan mata kecil dan pipi yang bersemu merah membuat Sehun begitu memukau menyilaukan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk seseorang yang sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai ayahnya tersebut.

Siang itu hari sabtu, Sehun baru saja kembali dari pelajaran tambahannya sebagai anak kelas tiga. Sedikit panas namun sanggup membuatnya berkeringat sangat banyak. Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenang untuk memberitahukan kepada ibunya jika ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah dan berharap bisa bermain game sepuasnya sepanjang hari mengingat kedua kakaknya sedang ikut sang ibu ke rumah nenek dan itu artinya ia bebas menguasai televisi di kamar atas. Yang Sehun tahu ayahnya adalah seorang pekerja kantoran biasa sehingga pria itu akan libur saat akhir pekan seperti sekarang dan tebakan Sehun benar. Ketika memasuki rumah ia mendapati sepatu sang ayah yang tersusun rapi di tempatnya dan sepasang sepatu lainnya. Bukan sepatu cantik seperti yang ibu dan kakaknya miliki namun sepatu laki-laki mirip dengan sepatunya. Dua pasang. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa pemilik sepatu asing tersebut, Sehun segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Niatnya ia ingin memanggil sang ayah untuk mengajaknya bermain game bersama atau paling tidak pergi keluar untuk makan siang bersama hilang ketika kaki kecilnya mendekati kamar orang tuanya, Sehun tertegun dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Ia tidak pernah tahu kegiatan apa yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan di atas tempat tidur ibunya. Pintu laknat yang terbuka sedikit memberikan akses yang cukup bagi Sehun untuk melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Semuanya tanpa sisa. Kedua manusia sama jenis itu bergumul, bergerak dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur ibunya dan mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan baginya. Entah mengapa begitu melihatnya Sehun merasa ingin berteriak menangis. Ia ingin sekali berteriak memanggil ayahnya yang entah ada dimana namun sialnya suara Sehun sama sekali tidak keluar. Ia ketakutan setengah mati begitu melihat siapa yang tengah berbuat tidak senonoh itu di kamar ibunya.

Pria itu berbalik, mengubah arah badannya yang sebelumnya membelakangi pintu menjadi melihat ke arah pintu sehingga Sehun bisa melihat wajah pria asing tersebut yang tampak memerah dengan mata terpejam. Tubuh pria itu bergerak statis begitu bersemangat dengan satu tangannya mencengkram kepala laki-laki yang satu lagi sementara tangannya yang lain memukul bagian belakang tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Entah apa mereka menyadari jika seorang anak 13 tahun menyaksikan perbuatan mereka namun Sehun yakin jika ia sedang menyaksikan tindakan perkembang biakan manusia secara homogen.

Dengan kaki gemetar Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga yang sialnya malah berujung dengan ia tersandung akibat ketakutan setengah mati. Ia sendiri juga bingung untuk apa ia takut padahal ia yakin ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan hal demikian padanya dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari ayahnya dan menceritakan apa yang ia lihat siapa tahu sang ayah bisa menghentikan dua manusia tersebut. Memutuskan untuk mencari sang ayah di halaman belakang tanpa menganti pakaian, Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan sesunyi mungkin. Setelah memutari halaman hampir menangis ia berhasil menemukan sang ayah tengah duduk di ayunan belakang dengan sebuah majalah dan segelas minuman dingin.

"Ayah!"

Suara Sehun membuat Jaesuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan menarik Sehun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Ia melihat bagaimana putra laki-lakinya tersebut sedang kesulitan mengatur nafas dan mencoba berbicara sesuatu padanya. Anak itu tampak ketakutan terlihat dari bagaimana ia berteriak memanggilnya barusan. Entah apa yang baru saja anak itu lihat atau alami namun yang ada di mata Jaesuk adalah,

Seksi.

Bagaimana Sehun berusaha menarik nafasnya dengan tenang, bagaimana kedua bahu bidang anak itu yang mulai terbentuk bergerak naik turun, bagaimana helaan nafasnya yang berat dan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga leher anak itu benar-benar membuat Jaesuk hilang akal. Jangan kira Jaesuk adalah pria normal yang hanya suka dada dan wanita, ia juga terkadang memuaskan nafsunya dengan beberapa pria cantik seperti kedua temannya yang ia yakin sedang bergumul panas dikamarnya. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia begitu tertarik dengan Sehun, namun ia tidak ingin gegabah dengan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada anak tirinya tersebut. Ia harus bisa mengambil hati anak itu dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil.

Berpikir betapa menyenangkannya bermain dengan Sehun, Jaesuk memberikan Sehun minuman dinginnya yang tentu saja sudah berubah menjadi sesuatu nantinya. Ia pun turut mengusap punggung Sehun agar anak itu tenang dan bisa bernafas dengan lega. Setelahnya ia tinggal bermain peran sebagai ayah yang baik dan mendapatkan hadiahnya. Dimulai dengan telinganya yang berpura-pura mendengarkan aduan Sehun tentang orang asing yang asik bermain di kamar ibunya, Jaesuk memulai aksinya dengan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sehun hingga mereka menempel sempurna. Memangku anak itu dengan sebelah tangannya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Sehun dan sengaja bergerak menggoda. Sementara Sehun terus mengadu dengan sesekali bergerak resah akibat ulah Jaesuk pada tubuhnya.

"Ayah, jangan menggelitik pinggangku." Sehun berusaha menahan gerakan tangan Jaesuk pada pinggangnya yang malah mendapatkan sang ayah yang memainkan telinganya menggunakan hidungnya. Sehun bergidik geli berusaha menghindari gerakan aneh ayahnya sambil sesekali tertawa karena gerakan tangan Jaesuk di pinggangnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Ayah, hihi. Ini geli kumohon hentikan." Bolehkah kita katakan jika Sehun kecil benar-benar malang? Otak polosnya hanya berpikiran baik akan semua tindakan sang ayah yang ia kira sedang mengajaknya bermain untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam pikiran Sehun jika yang sedang ayahnya lakukan adalah menyalurkan hasrat seksualnya yang terpendam sekian lama. Semakin banyak Sehun bergerak maka semakin keras juga tanda kelelakian pria tersebut. Berbekal Sehun yang lemas karena banyak tertawa, Jaesuk menggendong Sehun dengan mudahnya dan membawa anak itu menuju kamarnya –kamar Sehun sendiri. Ia sengaja tidak menurunkan Sehun ketika mengunci pintu, tetap berakting 'tertawa' layaknya ayah dan jagoannya yang sedang bercengkram hingga dengan santainya ia membaringkan Sehun di atas tempat tidur putra tirinya tersebut.

Sehun masih asik tertawa sambil sesekali berusaha membuat dirinya bernafas dengan baik sementara Jaesuk sudah terdiam terpesona menatap putra tirinya berbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Perlahan namun pasti jari-jari panjang dan besarnya yang kasar mulai mengusap pipi mungil Sehun yang memerah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, kedua matanya memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama mulai dari kedua mata si tampan meluncur ke hidungnya dan turun menuju bibir mungilnya yang tipis. Anggap saja Jaesuk mulai kehabisan kesabaran saat Sehun mulai membalas tatapannya dengan heran. Apa yang dilihat ayahnya dari wajahnya, apa yang membuat sang ayah terasa berbeda namun Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti yang terjadi.

"Ay-"

Perkataan Sehun terputus begitu saja saat Jaesuk menyapukan bibirnya diatas bibir mungilnya. Bergerak, menghisap si kenyal yang hampir mirip marshmellow itu dengan penuh gerakan menuntut. Bukannya ia tidak merasakan bagaimana Sehun meronta dibawah kungkungannya namun rasa manis bibir putra tirinya tersebut membuatnya mabuk. Ia kemudian menarik kedua tangan Sehun dan menahannya di atas kepala anak itu. Setelah yakin anak itu tenang ia kemudian melepaskannya dan semakin memperdalam kegiatan bejadnya tersebut. Jika Sehun tidak mengigit bibirnya, mungkin anak itu sudah meregang nyawa akibat kehabisan nafas dan Jaesuk tidak akan pernah melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir si mungil. Melihat putranya menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan bercampur amarah, Jaesuk memulai lagi peran busuknya. Alih-alih meminta maaf atas perbuatannya ia malah mempengaruhi Sehun untuk mengikuti permainannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas ayah!"

"Hahaha. Maafkan ayah ok manis, sekarang ayo kita bermain permainan seru." Sehun memang sudah sekolah menengah pertama, ia juga sudah dapat pelajaran tentang reproduksi namun yang tidak ia dapati dari sekolahnya adalah pelajaran bagaimana membedakan orang jahat dengan orang baik dan Sehun masuk perangkap dengan sangat mudah. Hanya mendengar kata-kata permainan yang ada di dalam otak Sehun adalah kegiatan menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan berdua bersama sang ayah yang tentu saja akan membuat kedua kakaknya merasa iri dan itu membuatnya tak ragu untuk mengaggukkan kepalanya ditambah dengan mata berbinar senang menyetujui ajakan sang ayah.

Oh Sehun yang malang, kau masuk ke dalam lubang neraka sayang.

Tidak tahu permainan macam apa yang baru saja ia dan ayahnya lakukan yang jelas seluruh badannya sekarang sakit. Terlebih pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, organ vitalnya dan pantatnya yang terasa seakan melepuh. Sehun yang malang tidak punya lagi tenaga untuk sekedar membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah pria brengsek yang sudah melakukan tindakan menyakitkan padanya. Ia bahkan tidak punya tenaga bahkan untuk mengeluarkan air mata kesakitan atas apa yang telah menyerang tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah ayahnya –jika masih bisa disebut demikian padanya, yang ia pahami sang ayah mengajaknya bermain dan kemudian ia menuruti semua peraturan yang ayahnya tentukan pada permainan mereka. Walau heran dengan semua peraturan yang terdengar aneh ditelinganya namun Sehun tetap menurut ketika sang ayah menyuruhnya membuka pakaian sambil menikmati ciuman yang diberikan ayahnya pada bibirnya. Ia juga tetap diam ketika sang ayah memintanya membuka celana dan pakaian dalamnya kemudian berbaring dengan tenang sementara pria itu menciumi tubuhnya, bermain dengan 'belalai'nya bahkan ia menuruti permintaan ayahnya untuk tetap meredam tangisannya saat pria itu memasukkan 'belalai' miliknya ke dalam pantat Sehun. Tubuhnya terasa terbelah, ia mengerang kesakitan namun sekuat tenaganya Sehun menahan semuanya hanya karena iming-iming kemenangan yang ayahnya katakan jika Sehun tidak merengek atau menangis selama permainan mereka berlangsung. Satu hentakan, dua hentakan tiga empat dan hentakan-hentakannya semakin mengantarkan Sehun pada rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi namun ia tetap berusaha diam meskipun bibirnya sudah mulai berdarah dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Sehun pikir ketika sang ayah mengeram dan menyemprotkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya itu artinya permaina mereka selesai dan ia menang namun ternyata ia salah. Permainan itu terus berlanjut dengan pergerakan yang sama hingga yang terakhir membuat dirinya hampir mati rasa. Permainan itu selesai ketika sang ayah lagi-lagi menyemburkan sesuatu dari belalainya dan mencium bibirnya puas. Meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

 _Inikah permainan yang dimaksud ayah? Jika benar aku tidak akan pernah bermain lagi dengan ayah sampai kapanpun._

Semua hanya permulaan. Awalnya Sehun ingin mengadukan semuanya pada sang ibu namun melihat binar kebahagiaan yang selalu terpancar pada wajah wanita itu membuat Sehuh menahan semuanya sendiri. Sejak kejadian hari itu ia selalu mendapatkan sang ayah tersenyum mesum padanya membuat Sehun menutup diri dari keluarganya. Meskipun kedua kakaknya bertanya ada apa dengannya bahkan sang ibu juga menanyakan perubahannya, Sehun kembali menjadi normal lagi atau berusaha untuk kembali normal lagi saat malam itu sang ayah menghampirinya dan mengancam akan melakukan hal yang serupa dengan kedua kakaknya yang cantik sampai mereka mengandung anaknya jika Sehun masih bertindak layaknya banci, menghindar seperti sekarang dan Sehun masih hati untuk sekedar berlaku egois pada kedua kakaknya.

Mungkin Jaesuk memang keturunan iblis yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berteman dengan ayah kandungnya dan dekat dengan ibunya. Pria brengsek yang sempurna. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu Sehun tanamkan dalam hati dan pikirannya saat ia sudah beranjak semakin besar. Ia bahkan berusaha belajar beladiri untuk sekedar melawan ayahnya jika pria itu sewaktu-waktu kembali gila ingin _memperkosanya._

Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun.

Oh Sehun si kecil yang malang.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat bahkan sebelum ia bisa melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajahnya bejad ayahnya – _bahkan Sehun tak sudi menyebutnya ayah sampai hembusan nafas terakhirnya kelak._ Pria itu menarik tangannya yang baru saja pulang bimbingan belajar malam itu membawa keluar rumah tanpa sempat melepas sepatu. Sehun paham kemana arah pria itu membawanya dan saat ia hampir memukul kepala si mesum, pria brengsek itu berbalik dan mengatakan ancaman seumur hidupnya, " _Kalau kau berani melawanku, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibumu tercinta dan masa depan cerah kedua kakakmu yang cantik."_ Maka malam itu setelah kelelahan melawan pukulan yang diterima dari sekitar empat orang yang mengaku teman-teman ayahnya, Sehun harus pasrah ketika salah satu dari pria itu memukul tepat diulu hatinya sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Saat kritis itu terjadi, pria bejad lainnya mendekatinya dan memberikan minuman yang membuatnya mati rasa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan bahkan ketika tangan-tangan setan mereka membuka paksa kemeja sekolahnya, mulut-mulut brengsek itu menciumi seluruh tubuhnya bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak saat salah satu dari mereka membuka paksa celana panjangnya. Tangan setan itu kemudian merambati bagian bawah tubuhnya sambil sesekali berbisik kata-kata iblis yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Sehun itu laki-laki bukan perempuan! Ia masih punya harga diri meskipun sudah terinjka-injak seperti sekarang. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya yang ada gerakan yang ia hasilkan malah memancing gairah pria yang sudah menggerayangi tubuhnya. Mungkin tubuhnya memang mati rasa, tapi Sehun masih sadar. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar kalimat-kalimat bejad yang mereka lontarkan tentang tubuhnya, telinganya masih menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana mereka mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan setiap berhasil menjamahnya dan yang jelas ia masih ingat dengan sangat baik bagaimana mereka memaksakan diri untuk menyatu dengannya. Sekali, dua kali, hingga berkali kali benda itu keluar dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuat Sehun agak terbiasa meskipun ia tetap merasa kesakitan dan juga _hina._ Manusia-manusia brengsek itu terus menyetubuhinya, memperlakukan Sehun layaknya pelacur jalanan yang bebas dijamah siapa saja. Hal terakhir yang Sehun ingat adalah ayahnya yang tertawa sambil mengatakan, _"Kita berpesta malam ini!"._

Jangan tanya apa yang sekarang Sehun rasakan. Jika bisa ia ingin menggali kubur ayah kandungnya dan ikut membenamkan diri disana. Sebesar apa sekarang harga diri yang sejak dulu ia tanamnkan tidak ada apa-apanya lagi sekarang. Semua karena pria brengsek iblis jahanam yang sudah mengotorinya dengan sadis tanpa cela. Sehun rusak. Apa ia masih punya muka untuk sekedar melihat wajah sumringah ibunya nanti? Untuk membalas candaan kakak-kakaknya? Atau untuk sekedar menghadap keluarga besarnya yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatan? Lebih baik mati menjadi gelandangan daripada harus berpura-pura tegar seperti sedia kala. Maka berbekal uang tabungan yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak kecil – _ajaran sederhana sang ayah kandung,_ Sehun bertekad untuk keluar dari rumah yang sudah memberikannya pelajaran hidup, kebahagiaan dan kesakitan. Membawa semua perlengkapan diri dan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan, Sehun meninggalkan selembar surat sederhana dan sebuah surat tanda penerimaan mahasiswa di meja makan tempat biasa ibunya meletakan piring makannya.

 _Aku diterima di universitas S. Doakan aku ibu._

 _Oh Sehun._

.

.

Siang itu semua berjalan seperti biasa. Sehun tidak berbohong atas surat penerimaanya di universitas S tersebut lengkap dengan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan hanya saja ia memanipulasi tanggal masuk asrama yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Semua hanya akal-akalannya agar bisa keluar dari lubang neraka itu secepatnya tanpa banyak kebohongan dan ternyata Tuhan memberikan balasan atas perlakuannya. Tempatnya tinggal memang bukan tempat nyaman yang penuh fasilitas, hanya sebuah kamar kecil yang berada di atas toko roti sederhana tempat Sehun mencari uang. Bekerja full time di sana sampai ia masuk kuliah nanti, mengumpulkan uang demi memenuhi kebutuhannya dimasa mendatang.

Toko roti tempatnya bekerja tidak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa pelanggan yang duduk sembari mengobrol riang ditemani beberapa potong roti dan minuman dingin beraneka rasa. Tidak ada yang menarik sih sebenarnya disana hanya saja Sehun merasa tertarik dengan seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela sambil memainkan pensil menggunakan jemarinya. Dari sudut pandang Sehun, pria itu hanya pria biasa yang menarik. Kulitnya putih, wajah pria itu mungil dilengkapi dengan rambut potongan pendek yang manis. _Astaga ia sudah mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya._

Awalnya Sehun merasa baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya sebatas rasa kagum dengan orang sesama jeni dengannya karena bentuk mereka yang hampir feminim. Namun begitu pria itu membalikkan wajahnya dan sialnya mengarah kearahnya saat itu juga Sehun mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dalam dirinya. Sampai detik ini ia masih yakin jika ia memang menyukai wanita dengan segala bentuk keseksian mereka, kemolekan tubuh dan kenikmatannya walau ia sendiri belum pernah merasakan apa itu rasanya berhubungan intim dengan wanita. Namun sejak detik ini juga ia mulai meragukan mengapa detak jantungnya berdetak cepat seakan ia gugup atas tatapan pria itu. Dan semua itu masih belum seberapa sampai pria itu tiba-tiba melemparkan senyum kearahnya. Detik itu juga Sehun merasa ia sudah berubah menyimpang dari kodratnya.

Ia suka atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang mengerjakan semua kegiatannya hari itu namun ia tetap tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya begitu pria manis itu pergi meninggalkan toko roti. Bergegas untuk merapikan meja bekas pria itu, senyum Sehun terbit begitu saja ketika ia mendapati selembar kertas kecil bertuliskan nomor telepon pria itu. Ada banyak yang bergejolak dalam dirinya namun Sehun tetap mengambil kertas tersebut dan pergi kebelakang sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencatat nomor tersebut sambil meramalkan doa permintaan maaf atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Semoga tuhan tidak menghukumnya lebih jauh dari sekarang.

 _0361-xxx-xxx_

 _EL :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

HALO!

Yang mau tahu gimana Sehun bisa _like men_ ini awalnya yak. Oia, khusus buat chapter ini aku karang sendiri alias tidak berdasarkan cerita temenku yak. Soalnya temenku yang begitu itu gak ceritain awalnya kenapa dia bisa _Like Men._ Masih sabar kan yak nungguin Luhan bersatu dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun biar bisa ketemu Chanyeolnya lalalalala.

Terima kasih yaaaaaak masih setia membacanya haha. Padahal tadinya aku mau udahan aja lah ini cerita mau diapus buat diperbaiki Cuma ternyata masih ada yang review berarti masih ada yang baca walau sebiji dua biji. Makasih looooh.


	7. Chapter 7

Manusia memang suka apapun yang berbau kontroversi, seru dan menantang apalagi kalau itu terjadi dengan orang lain. Pokoknya selama itu bisa menjadi topik hangat maka manusia jenis apapun pasti akan menyukainya. Sama seperti berita kandasnya hubungan Luhan dan Kris beberapa waktu lalu. Baik Kris dan Luhan _atau mungkin hanya Luhan_ sudah dengan sangat baik menyembunyikan semuanya namun tetap saja yang namanya bangkai akan selalu tercium juga, gosip semakin digosok makin sip. Setidaknya Luhan masih bersyukur karena orang-orang hanya tahu mereka berdua sudah bukan lagi sepasang kekasih dan hanya menerka-nerka apa yang menjadi alasan pasangan Romeo Juliet abad 21 itu berpisah. Sesekali Luhan hanya menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang penasaran dengan kalimat 'ya kami sudah tidak cocok lagi' atau 'kami putus baik-baik' sangat mirip dengan artis-artis di televisi setidaknya begitu yang selalu dikeluhkan Baekhyun setiap mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Bicara soal Luhan, gadis itu sudah tampak lebih baik dari hari-hari ketika Kris memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka, ia sudah tidak lagi terlihat menyedihkan karena tentu saja apalagi kalau bukan ancaman mulut setan Baekhyun yang akan membeberkan semua yang terjadi pada publik jika Luhan masih menangisi keputusan si penjahat kelamin Kris. Urusan perkuliahannya pun jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia bahkan sudah bisa melampaui nilai-nilai Baekhyun dan Sehun bahkan presensi kehadirannya pun sudah sempurna lagi. Dan yang terpenting, Ia sudah kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu lagi, Luhan dengan Baekhyun, Sehun, Chen dan Kyungsoo di sekitarnya, Luhan yang ceria dan ramah, Luhan yang menyenangkan. Sepertinya Kris memang mengurung Luhan dalam kegelapaan cinta mereka.

"Selalu ada hikmah dari semua masalah kan Lu," Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar bisikan Sehun padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan sambil sesekali tersenyum geli melihat tingkah El yang tak pernah berhenti menggoda Baekhyun yang tengah asik menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Aku berdoa mereka berjodoh." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baek-El menuju Sehun. Pria di sampingnya hanya tersenyum aneh dengan wajah 'ada yang salah dengan ucapanku' menatapnya. Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak seorang Oh Sehun beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Ia merasa Sehun sering menggodanya seperti layaknya pria menggoda wanita bukan selayaknya sahabat menggoda sahabatnya. Apa Sehun sudah mau menuju normal? Dalam diri Luhan, menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasih memang bukan pilihan yang buruk namun termasuk ke dalam pilihan terakhirnya. Sangat akhir bahkan jika di dunia ini hanya tinggal El dan Sehun saja pria yang hidup barulah Luhan akan memilih Sehun.

"Lalu dirimu?" Tanya Luhan menimpali ocehan Sehun yang melantur –menurutnya.

"Aku?"

"Iya dirimu. Kalau El dengan Baekhyun lalu dirimu dengan-"

"Denganmu." Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencari letak lelucon dalam jawaban pria itu namun yang ia dapatkan hanya ketulusan. Luhan tidak buta akan apa yang sedang ia lihat, sama sekali tidak.

"Tidak Lucu Hun."

"Aku tidak bercanda Lu,"

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menimpali ucapan Sehun barusan dan lebih memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun dan El. Bukan hanya perkataan pria itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang namun apa yang sedang laki-laki itu lakukan padanya. Menurut Luhan, seorang pria akan terasa begitu romantis dan manis di saat yang bersamaan ketika pria itu memainkan rambut seorang wanita atau pasangannya dan itulah yang tengah Sehun lakukan. Pria itu sedang asik memainkan rambutnya di punggung Luhan dengan gerakan memutar yang lembut. Tidak, Luhan tidak terangsang atau apalah yang menjurus pada gairah, ia hanya merasa _nyaman?_

.

.

U' R'

Chapter 7 :

 _What Do You Want From Me?_

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is genderswitch.

.

.

Penyesalan mungkin tidak pernah ada di dalam kamus seorang Kris dan ternyata memang tidak pernah ada. Ia adalah seorang pria yang sudah sepantasnya memilih wanita mana yang akan menghangatkan ranjang dan kalau bisa hatinya. Matanya juga sudah terlatih untuk menilai wanita yang pantas untuk merintih di bawahnya dan semua ada batas waktunya. Cintanya bukan seperti di dongeng pengantar tidur anak lima tahun yang bertahan sampai maut memisahkan namun sampai ia tidak lagi bisa merasakan kehangatan saat jagoannya masuk sarang. Ia harus mencari rumah baru untuk menghangatkan 'diri', dan ketika ia sudah menemukan tempatnya maka ucapkan selamat tinggal bagi yang lama.

Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi pertimbangannya saat harus mengakhiri hubunganya dengan si cantik Luhan. Tidak ada salah pada diri seorang Luhan juga 'rumah'nya yang selalu hangat dan ketat. Kris akui diantara mantan-mantan kekasihnya hanya Luhan yang mampu memuaskannya sampai titik yang belum terjamah siapapun selain gadis itu. Luhan juga sangat baik dalam mengimbangi dirinya yang memiliki libido yang tinggi, rintihannya seksi, intinya Luhan itu sempurna.

Seperti sekarang, sudah beberapa hari setelah ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, ia harus rela kehilangan tempat 'olahraga'nya. Ia hanya bisa merendam diri di air dingin sambil memutar beberapa video panas dimana ada Luhan di dalamnya. Salah satu kegemaran setan yang Kris miliki adalah merekam semua kegiatan ranjangnya sejak dulu sampai sekarang dengan dalih koleksi pribadi dan untungnya semua memang untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Walaupun berotak mesum namun Kris bukan pria bajingan yang rela membagikan video panasnya pada orang-orang. Ia menyimpang hasil rekamannya dengan sangat baik dan video dengan Luhan merupakan koleksi kesukaannya. Gadis itu benar-benar sempurna di segala sisi. Dari sudut manapun Kris mengambil gambarnya, Luhan tetap memukau. Sesekali Kris tersenyum melihat beberapa video terakhirnya dengan Luhan yang terlalu vulgar dan panas –bahkan ia sampai rela mengotori spreinya hanya karena melihat gerakan erotis Luhan di atasnya lengkap dengan rintihan kenikmatannya. Sialannya Luhan memang sangat sempurna. Bahkan sangat Sempurna untuk dijadikan objek fantasinya.

Namun sekali lagi, ia adalah pria pemilih dan Luhan bukan lagi pilihannya.

Masih ada beberapa 'tempat singgah' ingin ia singgahi, hanya singgahi bukan untuk menetap dan salah satunya adalah gadis bernama Zhang Yixing. Gadis itu benar-benar tempat singgah yang menarik dan Kris tak ragu untuk mampir di lain waktu. Permainannya juga menarik, sedikit malu di awal dan agresif di akhir. Kris hanya memutar video adegannya dengan Yixing dua kali karena memang gadis itu hanya singgahannya saja. Menarik namun tidak membuat ketagihan. Kejadian malam itu memang diluar kendalinya karena pada dasarnya incaran Kris bukanlah Zhang Yixing melainkan gadis bermata kucing yang seksi, Huang Zi Tao.

Ya, silahkan katakan Kris adalah bajingan kelas atas yang membuat segalanya menjadi rumit karena pada dasarnya ia memang telah menargetkan Zi Tao menjadi incarannya setelah putus dari Luhan. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya tertarik sampai terkadang ia mendesahkan nama gadis itu ketika sedang memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal Kris sejak terakhir ia bermain, kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan pada Yixing membuatnya kehilangan akal. Kalau memang incarannya adalah Tao mengapa dengan mudahnya ia mengumbar kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' dan mengajak gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya?! Terkadang Kris menyesali otaknya hanya penuh dengan pikiran kotor sehingga ia sulit berfikir dengan jernih.

 _ **From : Zyixing**_

 _ **Sedang sibuk?**_

Seringai itu muncul begitu saja saat Kris mendapati sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Mungkin Kris harus bersyukur karena ia bisa menemukan teman olahraganya yang baru selagi mengumpulkan rencana untuk menjerat Zi Tao.

Ya, rencana untuk menjerat Zi Tao.

.

.

Baekhyun tau ada yang aneh pada Sehun belakangan ini entah apa itu namun yang jelas itu mampu membuat pria menyebalkan di hadapannya sekarang menjadi murung. Setelah putusnya Luhan, Sehun menjadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis itu dan tentu saja itu sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun cemburu namun kesal setengah mati karena Sehun akan meninggalkan El yang notabennya kekasih pria itu padanya. Seperti hari ini, entah apa yang telah sahabatnya itu perbuat sehingga membuat El datang ke apartemennya malam hari begini. Baekhyun sedang banyak tugas, ia juga punya tenggat waktu yang pendek untuk menyelesaikan beberapa cerita karangannya sebelum di tagih pembacanya dan ia tidak membutuhkan penganggu seperti El di saat seperti sekarang.

"Kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk Baekie?" Baekhyun hampir melempar ponselnya ke wajah menjijikkan El yang sok tersiksa. Ia hanya mendengus sambil mengeser tubuhnya agar pria jadi-jadian itu bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia tidak sejahat itu untuk membiarkan seseorang menahan malu di depan pintu tempat tinggalnya.

"Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan selama itu tidak mengangguku." Kata Baekhyun sembari mengekori El yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya menuju ruang tamunya.

"Temani aku Baek, aku butuh teman." Perkataan El barusan membuat Baekhyun merinding. Pasalnya yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah bukan teman dalam artian yang sesungguhnya melainkan lebih kepada ajakan ayo-bercumbu-sampai-pagi.

"Aku masih normal." El hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. Tentu saja ia tahu pasti jika gadis yang sangat menggemaskan di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang normal. Terbukti dari caranya memandang pria-pria tampan yang berkeliaran. Tapi ia juga tidak seratus persen menyimpang. Jika dulu ia bertemu Baekhyun dulu baru Sehun, sudah pasti ia tidak akan pernah mengecap rasanya bermain pedang-pedangan karena ada gawang yang lebih asik untuk di tembus.

"Aku butuh teman cerita Baekhyun, bukan teman bercinta." Koreksi El sembari menepuk sisi sebelahnya tanda agar Baekhyun mau mendudukkan dirinya disana. Oh Ayolah ia sekarang benar-benar butuh teman cerita dan menurutnya Baekhyun adalah orang yang tepat. Gadis itu terlalu berjiwa bebas dan berpikiran sangat terbuka membuatnya merasa nyaman bahkan sekedar menumpang istirahat di bahunya. Nilai tambahnya walau Baekhyun cerewet, gadis itu juga merupakan pendengar yang baik. Ia akan diam sampai lawan bicaranya selesai bercerita, tidak menghakimi dan akan mengalihkan masalah yang sedih menuju hal yang menyenangkan. Bonusnya lagi, Baekhyun itu gadis seksi.

Dan El suka gadis Seksi apalagi seperti Baekhyun.

Memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah El yang sudah memasang ekspresi benar-benar sok sedih, Baekhyun memilih mengambil bantal tidurnya di kamar sebagai perisai antara dirinya dan El. Setelah Sehun yang nyaris hilang akal menyerangnya beberapa waktu lalu, ia tidak mau mengerang pasrah di bawah gerakan statis kekasih sahabatnya tersebut. Baekhyun tahu baik EL maupun Sehun keduanya bukanlah seratus persen pecinta pedang namun masih suka bermain _bola_ –dan Baekhyun punya _bola_ yang sempurna.

Sementara El, pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang waspada. YaTauhan ia memang gemar menggoda Baekhyun, menyukai tubuh seksi gadis itu namun ia termasuk pria setia. Tidak ada kata bermain bahkan sekedar berkecup mesra. Jika itu terjadi maka ia harus dalam keadaan sadar, penuh perasaan dan satu hal yang pasti tidak mempunyai pasangan. Memastikan Baekhyun tidak akan kabur, El membalik tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun yang sudah duduk bersila berlindung bantal tidur. _Ia benar-benar menghalangi bonusku malam ini_.

"Kalau ceritamu tidak bermutu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kepalamu." Ancam Baekhyun begitu ia mendapati El yang tidak juga memulai ceritanya. Sejak tadi pria itu hanya tersenyum mesum sambil memainkan rambutnya yang memang sedang tidak terikat. _Gerakan manis seorang pria namun sayang aku sama sekali tidak tergoda._

"Ini penting sayang, kenapa sih kau selalu berpikiran buruk padaku?" Tanya El santai sambil tetap meneruskan kegiatannya. Entahlah ia hanya merasa begitu nyaman bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Gadis yang sempat membuatnya cemburu buta sekarang malah menjadi tempat curhat yang sempurna. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang masa depan kan, siapa tahu Baekhyun adalah gadis korek api penolongnya?

"Kau sudah mengangguku El. Aku punya banyak tugas dan kerjaan! Sudah cepat cerita, semakin cepat kau cerita akan semakin cepat kau keluar dari sini." Dengus Baekhyun menjadi penutup ocehannya pada El yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan mengesalkan pria itu.

El memang tersenyum dan terkekeh dengan tingkah Baekhyun namun tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya. Ada hal yang belakangan ini terus menganggunya dan membuatnya begitu tidak nyaman. Ia bukan tipe pria pembenci dan pendendam namun ia juga bukan seorang pria lemah lembut yang tahan di tindas dimana jangan membalas pukulan lawanmu dengan pukulan lagi tapi dengan doa yang tulus ikhlas. Ia adalah pria dua puluh tiga tahun yang berpikiran logis dan penuh pertimbangan jadi jika ada yang berbuat jahat padamu maka sudah sepantasnya orang itu menerima balasannya. Tak peduli siapapun ia.

Termasuk kekasih sendiri.

Menghela nafas mencoba untuk tenang jangan sampai bergetar atau bahkan menangis di hadapan Baekhyun, El memulai ceritanya untuk malam ini,

"Baek, Sehun berubah." Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan El. Pikiran si cantik langsung berputar kepada seluruh tingkah laku Sehun belakangan ini yang menurutnya normal-normal saja. Pria itu masih mengesalkan seperti biasanya, masih menyebalkan, sok romantis dan menggelikan juga menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Ia juga suka bermesraan di depannya dan Luhan bersama El dan dimana letak perubahan manusia itu?

El paham gadis dihadapannya tentu merasa tidak ada yang berubah dari tingkah laku kekasihnya. Semua memang terasa _normal_ namun tidak dengannya.

"Sehun, dia," mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya berusaha EL lakukan untuk membuat dirinya benar-benar tenang.

"Bicara yang jelas El."

"Sehun, dia sudah tidak lagi terlihat berbeda. Dia sudah terlihat lebih _normal_ dari sebelumnya. Aku tahu itu. Perasaannya padaku sekarang sudah tidak sebesar perasaannya dulu saat masih di awal hubungan kami. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan kalian daripada denganku. Meskipun ia masih berlaku manis padaku namun itu hanya sebatas formalitas agar ia bisa terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan kalian padahal aku tahu ia tidak lagi sama." Baekhyun yakin ia punya kapasitas otak yang baik dalam urusan akademis namun untuk sekedar mencerna ucapan El rasanya butuh waktu yang lumayan lama. Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang telah pria itu katakan, lebih normal, tidak lagi berbeda entahlah.

"Jelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih manusiawi. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bagus untuk mencerna soal cerita El." Ujar Baekhyun sembari mengambil toples cemilannya dan mulai memakan kudapan manis tersebut.

"Apa yang kurang manusiawi dari bahasaku sayang? Sehun berubah menjadi lebih normal atau yang mana?" Tanya El menggoda Baekhyun sambil ikut memakan kudapan ringan gadis itu.

"Menjadi lebih normal. Setahuku ia tidak gila kan El."

El mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang langsung dihadiahkan gigitan di tangannya oleh Baekhyun. Tampaknya ia memang harus bicara dengan kata-kata frontal dengan Baekhyun agar gadis itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Baiklah ku perjelas. Sehun sudah terlihat tidak lagi gay. Dalam artian ia sudah beralih menuju nor-"

"Baguslah! Bukankah itu bagus untuknya dan Luhan? Mereka bisa bersatu akhirnya kan?! Astaga El kalau begitu semua akan berakhir sempurna!" El hanya tersenyum miris melihat wajah sumringah Baekhyun begitu mendengar kalimat 'Sudah terlihat tidak lagi gay'. Apa gadis itu tidak paham maksud ceritanya mengapa ia mencurahkannya pada Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak nyaman? Apa ia harus mengatakan jika hatinya hampir hancur dengan apa yang terjadi di antara hubungannya dan Sehun? Dan lagi apa maksud Baekhyun dengan 'Mereka akhirnya bersatu?' Apa gadis yang menjadi impian Sehun adalah Luhan?

El masih ingat bagaimana saat awal Sehun masuk kuliah. Pria itu begitu bersemangat dengan pendidikannya, dunia barunya. Ia bahkan bersemangat menceritakan tentang teman-teman barunya dan tentu saja seorang gadis yang menarik baginya. Di awal hubungan mereka, baik dirinya ataupun Sehun sama-sama memperbolehkan satu sama lain untuk menyukai orang lain selama itu adalah wanita bukan pria. Dan El ingat bagaiaman bahagianya Sehun ketika ia menceritakan seorang gadis yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan. El yakin gadis itu bukan Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo.

" _Ia begitu manis El. Kau harus bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti." Sehun begitu semangat menceritakan tentang gadis yang baru saja ia temui di kelasnya. Gadis itu benar-benar menyedot perhatiannya, menggetarkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bahkan El saja tidak bisa menyentuhnya._

" _Benarkah? Apa aku harus terbang sekarang untuk melihatnya bersamamu?" El terkekeh melihat wajah antusias kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar senang dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun temukan di dunia perkuliahannya._

" _Jangan! Nanti kau bisa menyukainya! Aku tidak mau bersaing dengan kekasihku sendiri demi memperebutkan gadis itu!" Dalam keadaan apapun juga Sehun memang tampan dan menggemaskan bahkan dalam keadaan kesal seperti barusan. Dan El semakin menyukai anak itu._

" _Kau menyakitiku Hun. Perlu kau ingat Hun kalau aku menyukai gadis yang seksi dalam artian yang sebenarnya jadi kalau dia tidak berisi 'depan' dan 'belakangnya' jangan harap aku mau bertarung denganmu."_

 _Sehun tertawa melihat ekpresi sok keren milik El. Ia benar-benar terhibur dan bahagia bersama El untuk sekarang._

"El, Hei! Kau membuatku takut!" El tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya ketika ia merasakan Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan gadis itu. Baekhyun menatapnnya penuh khawatir dan itu membuat El menjadi lebih emosional. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun, memeluk gadis itu dan menangis di bahu si cantik.

"El,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Baekhyun tapi aku yakin Sehun pasti sudah melupakan perasaannya padaku dan beralih menyukai bangsa kalian. Aku yakin ia pasti telah menaruh separuh hatinya pada gadis itu dan sebentar lagi seluruh hatinya akan berakhir pada gadis itu. Aku yakin itu dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku." Baekhyun memang tidak begitu mengerti mengapa pria seperti EL bisa menangis seperti sekarang namun ia paham dengan sangat baik apa yang maksud dari kalimat yang baru saja selesai pria itu ucapkan padanya. Perasaan sakit hati, takut, kehilangan, hancur dan berbagai perasaan buruk lainnya tengah berkeliling di sekitar tubuh El dan itu membuat Baekhyun takut sendiri sebab sedikit banyak ia tahu ucapannya perihal Luhan dan Sehun bisa bersatu telah melukai sudut hati pria yang tengah menangis sambil memeluknya tersebut.

"El,"

"Kesalahanku Baekhyun, semua memang kesalahanku membiarkan hatinya bergerak bebas tanpa pernah mengikatnya benar-benar. Salahku memberikan hatinya keleluasaan untuk berlabuh, kesalahanku berpura-pura terbuka padahal aku sendiri sudah menabur luka untuk hatiku sendiri. Semua salahku Baekhyun, salahku..." Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia telah memeluk tubuh El yang semakin bergetar karena tangisannya. Baekhyun sudah sering mengatasi patah hati sebelumnya namun ia tidak pernah merasakan kesakitan yang lebih dari yang El tularkan padanya sekarang. Rasanya hatinya pun ikut merasakan kesakitan yang telah El sembunyikan selama ini. Hatinya turut berdenyut nyeri seiring tangisan El yang semakin menjadi di pundaknya. Pria itu bahkan meremat bagian belakang pakaiannya, memeluk tubuhnya seperti boneka beruangan kesayangan yang mampu menyembunyikan kesedihan.

"Aku, hiks, Aku harus melepasnya bukan? Ia berhak bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya meskipun itu bukan aku. Benarkan Baekhyun? Hiks.. Tapi, Tapi mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan padahal hiks.. aku telah melakukan hal yang benar..hiks.." El mengigit bibirnya kencang hingga ia bisa merasakan darah ikut mengalir dari bibirnya. Ini belum seberapa dari apa yang sedang hatinya rasakan. Semua hubungan ini memang telah salah sejak awal dan sudah seharusnya ia tidak bisa egois atas apa yang akan terjadi. Semua memang kesalahannya telah menentang kodratnya namun cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang patut di salahkan bukan? Ia yang telah salah membuka kesempatan romantis itu bersama Sehun dan ia juga yang terlah memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk mencari kebahagiaan selain hatinya semua karena keraguannya atas kesungguhan perasaan Sehun padanya. Ia tahu, Sehun bukanlah seseorang pecinta sesama yang sepenuhnya seperti dirinya dulu _sebelum bertemu Baekhyun_ , ia adalah anak laki-laki normal dengan masa lalu bajingan bukan sepertinya yang sudah mendapati perasaan istimewa pada sahabat terdekatnya saat masih sekolah dulu.

" _Kau berubah Sehun." El membuka percakapannya pagi itu dengan Sehun saat mereka tengah sarapan sebelum Sehun berangkat kuliah. El mengucapkannya dengan nada riang membuat Sehun tidak merasa terintimidasi atau bersalah sama sekali atasnya._

" _Aku? Berubah? Aku masih manusia El." Lihat kan, Sehun menanggapinya dengan santai tanpa beban._

 _Kau berubah Hun, tatapanmu bukan penuh cinta namun tetap lembut bersahabat._

" _Ya, apa kau akan mengejar gadis itu? Ku dengar ia sudah tidak mempunyai pasangan lagi." El seharusnya memotong lidahnya atau menjahit mulutnya karena sudah lancang berbicara demikian pada Sehun. Ia menunggu respon kesal atau bahkan marah dari mulut kekasihnya –jika masih bisa disebut demikian, namun setelah sepuluh detik berlalu Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Ia malah tersenyum menawan atas pertanyaanya_

" _Baekhyun? Dia memang tidak pernah punya pasangan El. Bukankah dia incaranmu?"_

" _Bukan Hun, gadis lembut itu."_

" _Luhan? Ya dia sudah tidak punya pasangan lagi. Menurutmu apa aku harus memperjuangkannya?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat El nyaris sesak nafas. Mereka memang bukan seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya yang penuh dengan aturan dan normalitas karena pada dasarnya mereka memang tidak normal. Kesepakatan bodoh yang mereka buat saat memutuskan bersama adalah saling melepaskan saat telah menemukan hati yang mampu membuat kita menjadi lebih baik dan sekarang adalah saatnya El untuk melepaskan Sehun –dan itu menyakitinya._

" _Menurutku? Tentu saja kau harus perjuangkan." El masih punya harga diri sebagai laki-laki dan ia tidak ingin menangis begitu saja karena sakit hati yang mendadak ia rasakan. Senyum sumringah Sehun dan semangatnya atas Luhan membuatnya seperti manusia tak berguna. Kata putus itu memang tidak ada karena tidak pernah ada kalimat 'jadilah kekasihku' sebelumnya. Mereka bersatu karena keadaan dan sudah seharusnya berpisah juga karena keadaan._

" _Doakan aku untuk Luhan dan doaku untukmu pada Baekhyun EL!"_

.

.

TBC.

Selamat Lebaran Semuanya! Terima kasih kalian masih sering review nagih kapan ini dilanjut haha. Sebagai THR aku persembahkan chapter 7 untuk kalian yaaak. Di chapter ini masing-masing udah kebuka kan apa maksud dan tujuan mereka bertindak satu sama lain dan tadi aku sempet masukin satu karakter baru yang bakalan jadi pelengkap hubungan ini haha. _Sahabat terdekat El._ HEHEHEHEHE.

Buat kalian yang berpikir ih El kok lemah banget sebagai cowok, gitu aja nangis. Gini karakter El memang aku bikin menjadi cowok yang lembut bukan cowok ganas kayak Sehun atau Chanyeol gitu. Jadi perasaan hampir kayak perasaan perempuan dan ada cerita juga kok dibalik tingkah lakunya El kenapa bisa kayak gitu haha.

Sejujurnya semua karakter dalam cerita ini akan punya chapter sendiri yang membahas tentang masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Jadi buat yang udah benci 7 turunan ama Kris atau gemes sama tingkahnya Yixing (merasa bersalah udah buat dia jadi jahat disini huhu) tungguin masa lalu mereka yaaaak hihi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungan kalian dan tenang aja aku akan selesaikan ff ini meskipun lama yaaaaak.


	8. Chapter 8

Ada banyak hal yang berputar dalam kepala Luhan sekarang dan hal yang paling menganggunya – _jika bisa disebut menganggu_ adalah gejolak perasaan pada seseorang. Luhan bukannya tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh atau lebih tepatnya berganti sebab sejak dulu ia sudah menaruh perasaannya tepat pada tempatnya. Pria itu adalah seseorang yang sudah ia kasihi bahkan sejak awal pertemuan mereka hingga tidak alasan baginya untuk merasa semuanya salah. Namun setelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, apa yang telah mereka lalui bersama selama hampir tiga tahun belakangan ini bahkan perasaan itu bukannya memudar atau menghilang tapi semakin kuat dan terasa. Luhan yakin ia bukanlah seorang _playgirl_ yang mampu menyukai dan menaruh hatinya dengan cepat kepada orang lain, tapi ini bukanlah orang asing.

Luhan mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, terlalu baik malah dan itu membuat Luhan semakin ragu.

Pria itu berbeda, Luhan yakin ia bahkan tidak _mungkin_ mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya namun ia juga bukan gadis yang tak mengerti arti bahasa tubuh yang dilakukan seseorang padanya.

Orang itu menaruh _sesuatu yang berbeda padanya._

Dan sialnya, Luhan _menyukai sesuatu itu._

.

.

U' R'

Chapter 8 :

 _Going Crazy_

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Humor and Drama

This is genderswitch.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi pada El yang sudah bersiap di depan pintu keberangkatan. Pria itu, entah bagaiaman Baekhyun harus menggambarkannya lagi. Setelah semalaman menangis di bahunya dan membuatnya melupakan tugas-tugasnya, ia kemudian memaksa Baekhyun untuk turut ikut bersamanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Benar-benar memaksa. Bahkan rayuan Baekhyun yang mengatakan akan menghubungi Sehun saja untuk menemaninya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali hingga berakhirlah mereka berdua di pintu keberangkatan penerbangan pagi ini. Anggap saja El adalah orang kebanyakan uang sehingga ia membiayai perjalanan Baekhyun hari ini lengkap dengan pakaian yang akan dipakai gadis itu nantinya.

"Percaya saja padaku. Semua keperluanmu akan terpenuhi." Setelah memberikan tiketnya untuk diperiksa, El menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk segera berjalan di sebelahnya. Ia takut saja si seksi itu akan pergi menghilang atau nekat kabur mengingat bagaimana tingkah Baekhyun selama ini. Sementara Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sambil terus direcoki Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah mengomeli dirinya melalui pesan singkat. Laki-laki itu bahkan mengiriminya pesan suara yang berisi ocehannya karena Baekhyun pergi tanpa pesan apapun dan membawa El pergi. Memangnya orang gila mana yang mau dengan sukarela membawa kabur manusia bernama EL? Baekhyun masih punya otak yang berguna dengan sangat baik dan mengajak EL kabur bukanlah hal yang normal. Kalau saja Sehun tahu kalau ide ini lahir dari otak kekasihnya pasti ia sudah akan berlarian ke bandara dan menahan mereka pergi. Tapi sampai detik dimana ia dan EL duduk di bangku mereka, Baekhyun tidak mendapati sosok heroik seperti di drama-drama muncul untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun berharap Sehun muncul.

"Sehun tidak akan datang. Liburan kali ini hanya untukku dan untukmu." Seakan mengerti isi pikiran Baekhyun, El menunjukkan ponselnya yang sudah mati total sementara ia segera mengambil ponsel gadis itu dan mematikannya.

"Jangan gila El, aku masih harus kuliah dan ini bukan liburan!"

"Anggap saja kau sedang berlibur sebelum ujian akhir." Senyum El yang sebenarnya manis itu semakin lama semakin membuat Baekhyun gatal untuk mencakar wajanya.

"Ini bukan liburan! Ini penculikan namanya!"

"Penculikan yang romantis hihi." Setelahnya Baekhyun sengaja mengigit El untuk dapat mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkannya kembali untuk sekedar mendengarkan musik dari sana. Itu lebih baik daripada menanggapi ocehan tidak jelas El yang sudah pasti membuatnya merinding.

Tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun, El membiarkan gadis itu larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Menggumam sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang terputar dari ponselnya. Diam-diam El bersyukur ia bisa mengenal gadis menggemaskan disebelahnya ini. Baekhyun memang bukan tipikal gadis manis yang mampu menarik perhatian pria dengan kedipan mata saja, Baekhyun berbeda. Ketimbang Luhan yang jelas-jelas terlahir sebagai seorang primadona, Baekhyun lahir sebagai putri yang rindu alam bebas. Anggap saja El sudah sinting berani berpikir demikian tentang sahabat kekasihnya tersebut namun ia yakin ada sosok putri yang tertidur di dalam diri seorang Byun Baekhyun dan niatnya membawa Baekhyun pergi hari ini adalah untuk membangunkan putri itu.

Anggap saja rasa terima kasihnya kepada semua perhatian yang secara tak sadar Baekhyun berikan padanya walau gadis itu bermulut kejam namun tingkahnya selalu manis.

 _Orang itu pasti bisa membangunkanmu Baek, aku yakin._

EL sudah siap untuk mengakui dosanya di depan Baekhyun jika itu yang harus ia lakukan demi membangunkan sisi lain gadis itu. Ia siap untuk melukai hatinya sekali lagi, meludahi harga dirinya sekali lagi, mengemis, mengiba, membuat dirinya hina lagi dan lagi semua demi Baekhyun. Ada perasaan yang kuat setiap ia melihat Baekhyun dan semakin hari ia semakin yakin akan keputusannya. Sejak awal ia memutuskan untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan gadis itu, EL sudah bersumpah untuk menyentuh lagi masa lalunya yang sempat ia buang. Semua karena Baekhyun sangat mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

"Aku mengantuk, kita masih menunggu berapa lama lagi?" Suara Baekhyun dan sentuhan gadis itu pada lengannya membuat El kembali sadar dari pemikirannya tentang masa lalu. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun, membawanya ke dalam genggamannya, "Tidurlah. Aku masih kuat kok untuk sekedar menggendong sampai ke dalam pesawat nanti." Dan Berakhir dengan pukulan Baekhyun di kepalanya karena ucapannya barusan.

"Menggelikan!"

.

.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Sehun yang terus menerus menggerutu akibat tingkah El dan Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya El. Pria itu sejak tadi tak hentinya mengomeli ponselnya yang tak punya dosa apapun itu, menyumpahinya sampai membantingnya tanpa dosa. Luhan tahu Sehun kesal dengan El yang membawa pergi Baekhyun mendadak tanpa memberitahukannya sementara Baekhyun malah asik mematikan ponselnya tanpa peduli betapa pusingnya Sehun disini. Pria itu terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun selayaknya adik sementara EL tentu saja ia khawatir karena pria itu adalah kekasihnya. _Bagaimana denganmu Luhan, bagaimana rasa sayang Sehun padamu, sebatas teman dekat atau lebih dari itu?_

Larut dalam lamunannya akan perasaan Sehun padanya, Luhan tidak menyadari Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah beralih kegiatan menjadi memandanginya. Ia memilih untuk tetap diam tak menganggu Luhan dari lamunannya sebab ini adalah waktu yang sangat langka. Bagi Sehun sulit untuk bisa mendapatkan kesempatan memandangi Luhan tanpa ada gangguan seperti sekarang. Perlahan senyum itu terbit di wajah Sehun saat kedua matanya mendapati gadis itu mengubah-ubah ekspresi wajahnya. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Tak ada yang tahu dan paham betapa rapuh dan terlukanya Luhan sebenarnya jika hanya melihat dari tampilan luarnya saja dan Sehun bersyukur ia bisa memahami sisi terdalam gadis itu dengan sangat baik.

Perbincangannya dengan El beberapa waktu lalu tiba-tiba saja berputar masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, Sehun telah meyakini sesuatu dalam dirinya bahwa ia telah menaruh perasaannya pada tempatnya. Tidak akan ada lagi kesalahan. Namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, Sehun merasa ia harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia bangun bersama El sejak dulu. Ia harus memutuskan akan menjadi apa hubungan mereka ke depannya, karena mereka _memang_ sudah dipastikan tidak akan berakhir bahagia. Entah dirinya atau laki-laki itu salah satu dari mereka pasti akan lebih dulu menyadari kodrat mereka.

Dan ia yakin, ia _telah_ menyadari kodratnya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku cantik tapi aku tidak tahu kalau itu bisa membuatmu terkesima begitu." Sehun benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut Luhan di pipinya. Ya tuhan jangan tanya apa yang lagi yang sedang pria itu rasakan kalau bukan perasaan senang dengan berjuta kupu-kupu berterbangan disekitarnya. Terlalu romantis untuk ukuran seorang Oh Sehun namun itu adalah kenyataan.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu banyak pikiran." Dari kejauhan sekilas tingkah keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik memadu cinta di tengah hiruk pikuk kampus, tanpa sadar Sehun telah menggenggam jemari Luhan yang tadi menyentuh pipinya sementara gadis itu hanya diam dengan senyum manisnya. Hal yang jelas-jelas membuat seseorang yang duduk dua meja dari mereka tertawa kecil. Entah apa yang jelas ia merasa ikut masuk ke dalam kebahagiaan yang tanpa sadar kedua sejoli itu pancarkan.

"Zi? Ada yang lucu?" Hayoung yang baru saja datang merasa heran melihat Zitao yang sejak tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Sedikit banyak ia khawatir dengan kejiwaan Zitao yang mungkin mulai sakit atau apalah karena kisah cintanya yang tidak mulus. Ini berbahaya bahkan lebih bahaya daripada hubungan Yixing dan Kris yang sudah sampai pada titik berpacaran. Hayoung membulatkan matanya seketika dan mulai memperhatikan sekitar hanya untuk memastikan jika tidak ada Yixing atau Kris bahkan keduanya berkeliaran diantara kampus. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko melihat Zitao kembali patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya hanya karena mendapati pujaan hatinya yang kembali menjalin kasih dengan orang lain _atau bisa dikatakan sahabat sendiri?_

Hayoung benar-benar memastikan jika tidak ada hawa-hawa Kris dan Yixing disekitar mereka, kalaupun ada ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membawa Zitao pergi dari tempat itu entah kenapa pun selama itu tidak ada mereka. Dua kali matanya meneliti sekitar sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Zitao yang masih tersenyum tak jelas, Hayong yakin jika dua sejoli itu tidak ada di sekitar mereka dan memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Zitao. Gadis itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk membawa perhatian Zitao ke dunia nyata lagi atau paling tidak ia tidak lagi tersenyum tak jelas begitu.

"Zi,"

"Hmm?" Hayoung mendapati Zitao yang telah kembali kepada keadaan semula. Gadis itu tersenyum sembari memberikan perhatian padanya yang membuat Hayoung merasa semakin bersalah. Ia sebenarnya bingung apa sih yang pernah dilakukan sahabatnya tersebut di masa lalu sampai-sampai masalahnya begitu pelik dan menyakitkan. Semuanya terlihat begitu semangat mempermainkan hati gadis yang dikenal tomboy tersebut.

"Apa sih yang lucu?" tanya Hayoung sembari menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik Zitao ke dalam pelukannya dan meminta pengampunan gadis itu.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu mengapa kau tertawa sendiri daritadi? Menyeramkan tau." Hayoung tidak langsung mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya namun ia kembali mendapatkan senyum Zitao.

"Itu," Zitao mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang sekarang sedang asik bercanda sambil sesekali terdengar umpatan Sehun, "Entah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku tapi hanya dengan melihat mereka tertawa saja sudah bisa membuatku ikut senang." Hayoung memutar tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat keadaan Sehun dan Luhan lebih baik dari sebelumnya yang kemudian tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga. Sahabatnya itu benar, entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sampai bisa membuatnya mau tak mau ikut bahagia juga.

"Young, kau tau tidak kalau aku berharap supaya mereka berdua bisa berakhir bahagia bersama. Sehun yang kembali normal dan Luhan yang menjadi pasangannya." Perkataan Zitao membuat Hayoung perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap gadis itu yang sekarang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Harus Luhan ya pasangannya? Kenapa tidak Baekhyun?"

Mata kucing Zitao membulat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hayoung yang menurutnya bodoh tak tidak masuk akal. Baekhyun? Hei semua orang tahu jika Sehun dan Baekhyun itu adalah pasangan anjing dan kucing yang akan selalu berkelahi sampai kapapun juga. Satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melengkapi Sehun hanya gadis manis bermata rusa yang bernama Luhan bukan gadis berjiwa bebas selayaknya Byun Baekhyun. Setidaknya Zitao masih ingin hidup beberapa tahun lagi sehingga menyatukan Baekhyun dengan Sehun bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kelangsungan hidup dunia.

"Hayoung, ayo kita bertaruh. Hari ini aku memasang taruhan jika kelak Oh Sehun akan menikah dengan wanita dan wanita itu adalah Luhan."

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak mendarat Baekhyun tidak berhenti menggerutu meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia sangat terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang indah sih sebenarnya, bukan pandang rumput yang begitu luas atau pegunungan yang sejuk melainkan hiruk pikuk kota metropolitan biasa namun tetap saja gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Ia memang bukan tipikal gadis pecinta alam yang suka dengan pepohonan melainkan gadis metroseksual penggemar gedung kembar. Baekhyun benar-benar punya jiwa gadis perancis yang suka berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi di tengah kota pada jam sibuk. Itu sebabnya sejak tadi ia sebenarnya merasa bahagia bisa menginjakkan kakinya di kota dengan julukan Big Apple tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menggerutu namun diam-diam bahagia, El justru terlihat sangat menikmati kedatangannya di negara ini meskipun tetap saja ia merasa cukup khawatir dengan keadaan yang akan ia hadapi nantinya. Masih sangat hangat di dalam ingatannya bagaimana ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari negara yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu kisah hidupnya yang tidak pernah indah seperti yang orang lain pikirkan. Ia membuang semua kemewahan dan kenikmatan yang melekat di tubuhnya hanya demi seseorang yang El sendiri sanksi orang itu mau melihatnya barang sedetik pun. Ia telah merelakan harga dirinya terbuang begitu saja, terinjak di hadapannya hanya demi orang itu. Sekarang, El terpaksa meludahi dirinya sekali lagi demi gadis yang sedang menggerutu cantik di sebelahnya. Jika ia harus pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan semua kenangan manis dengan pria itu maka satu orang yang sangat ingin ia bahagiakan adalah Baekhyun, bukan Sehun.

Alasan klasik, karena gadis itu berhasil masuk ke dasar hatinya dan membuatnya yakin jika inilah hikmah dari perjalanan cintanya dengan Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar penculik."El hanya tersenyum sambil kemudian merangkul Baekhyun untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah telinga gadis itu dan berbisik, "Terima Kasih cantik," yang langsung di hadiahkan pukulan di perutnya.

"Laki-laki mesum!" Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan El yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau biasanya ia takut Sehun kemasukan setan dan lantas berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya, sekarang ketakutan itu semakin menjadi karena El malah lebih terlihat seperti penjahat kelamin yang kerasukan setan pedofil. Baekhyun benar-benar takut karena lama kelamaan suara tawa El semakin mirip dengan badut IT yang tempo hari ia dan Luhan tonton bersama.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja ketika ia sadar kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa ia andalkan selain laki-laki sialan yang sejak tadi masih tertawa di belakangnya. El yang menyadari kekalahan Baekhyun lantas menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke parkiran untuk mengambil sewa mobil yang sudah ia pesan beberapa waktu lalu. El bersungguh-sungguh saat ia akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan Baekhyun bahkan ia sengaja membawa gadis itu ke tempat tinggal orang tua asuhnya dan memperkenalkan gadis itu selayaknya teman pada umumnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendapati keluarga asuh El yang berasal dari Amerika itu benar-benar berpikiran terbuka. Mereka tidak bertanya macam-macam seperti keluarganya saat ia membawa Sehun berkunjung. Paman Ed dan Bibi Sofie, mereka berdua benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman sesaat setelah ia memasuki rumah El.

"Istirahatlah, nanti malam kita akan jalan-jalan!" El mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dulu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan suasana kamar yang tak jauh dengan kamar El di Korea, baik dari gradasi warna sampai susunan barang-barangnya. Setelah membalas perkataan El, Baekhyun lantas memulai petualangannya untuk melihat lebih lama lagi detail dari kamar laki-laki tersebut. Ada banyak buku, piagam dan foto-foto yang sangat menarik terpajang di kamar itu namun dari sekian banyak foto yang terpajang ada satu objek yang benar-benar membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Itu hanya foto El dengan seorang pria yang terlihat sangat bahagia, namun bukan wajah El yang membuatnya penasaran meskipun di foto itu El tampak begitu senang dan senyumnya benar-benar tulus tapi wajah pria yang sedang bersamanya. Baekhyun perlahan mendekat sampai akhirnya ia merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Baekhyun memang pelupa namun ia tidak pernah lupa siapa yang sedang ia pandangi sekarang.

Pria itu adalah ia, laki-laki pertamanya.

.

.

TBC.

Laki-laki pertama Baekhyuuun? Cie ah~

Yang kemaren minta El jangans ama Baekhyun, tenang Baekhyun tetap dengan pasangannya kok hihi.


End file.
